


GOT S7&8 Rewrite

by slimboymillionaire



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Rewrite, outline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 15:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimboymillionaire/pseuds/slimboymillionaire
Summary: This work is made from an outline working off of existing summaries for Season 7 and a new detailed outline for Season 8. It primarily focuses on shifting the main enemy of the last two seasons from Cersei to the Night King and his army, changing many character arcs in the process.





	GOT S7&8 Rewrite

Minor Revisions  
Season 5, Hardhome: When Jon kills the white walker with Longclaw, many of the wights fighting fall down dead. The fact that the wights which are raised by a white walker are killed when that walker dies is revealed here, rather than in season 7.  
Season 5, Hardhome: When the Night King is revealed, he stands next to a clear second in command, the Night Prince.  
Season 6, the Door: Jon tells Ghost to remain with Edd and the Night’s Watch at Castle Black to protect him instead of taking him with him.  
General: In scenes with the Night King, the Night Prince is by his side.

Season 7  
Major Plot Points:  
1\. Daenerys arrives on Westeros, allies with North.  
2\. Cersei consolidates power in King’s Landing, and prepares for Daenerys’s army.  
3\. Army of dead make it past the Wall, have a dragon.

Episode Summaries  


1\. Dragonstone  
\- The Riverlands  
* Disguised as Walder Frey, Arya kills all the men of House Frey with poisoned wine, avenging the Red Wedding. Arya proceeds south to assassinate Cersei Lannister, and makes camp with friendly Lannister soldiers.  
* Sandor Clegane and the Brotherhood without Banners take shelter in the farm Sandor once robbed; the farmer and his daughter are long dead inside. Beric Dondarrion admits he does not know why he has been repeatedly resurrected. Thoros shows Sandor a vision in the flames of White Walkers at a point where the Wall meets the sea. At night, Sandor buries the bodies. Discovering him, Thoros helps.  
\- Beyond the Wall  
* Bran and Meera arrive at the Wall. Edd lets them in. Meanwhile, the walkers and wights march south.  
\- Winterfell  
* Despite Sansa's objections, Jon forgives Alys Karstark and Ned Umber for their fathers' betrayals, and they swear loyalty to House Stark. Jon orders Tormund and the wildlings to fortify the Wall at Eastwatch, and all Northerners to train for battle. Jon is frustrated that Sansa questioned his actions, but Sansa doesn't want Jon to repeat the mistakes for which Ned and Robb died. A message from Cersei orders Jon to swear loyalty to her; Jon believes her army poses no threat to them during winter, but Sansa disagrees.  
* Sansa rejects Littlefinger’s attempts to ingratiate himself with her. She tells Brienne that she can't dismiss him because they need the Vale's military support.  
\- King’s Landing  
* Cersei learns that Daenerys will return to Westeros soon, and realizes she and Jaime have very few allies thanks to the destruction of the sept. Euron Greyjoy arrives in King's Landing offering Cersei an alliance and marriage. Cersei plays on Euron’s desperation for power, so she demands that he first show a token of his dedication.  
\- Oldtown  
* Archmaester Ebrose denies Sam access to the library's restricted area; Ebrose believes in the White Walkers, but trusts the Wall will halt their march. Sam manages to enter the restricted area and steals a few books. He learns of a dragonglass deposit under Dragonstone, and informs Jon.  
* Sam encounters Jorah, who is a patient in isolation due to his greyscale. Jorah asks if Daenerys has arrived in Westeros, but Sam doesn't know.  
-Dragonstone  
* Daenerys and her fleet arrive at Dragonstone, and she and her advisors enter the castle. She begins to execute her plan to take King’s Landing. grants an audience to Melisandre, who urges her to meet Jon Snow. Tyrion vouches for Jon and recommends the Starks as allies. Daenerys instructs Tyrion to summon Jon to bend the knee. Yara Greyjoy and Ellaria Sand support an overwhelming offensive on King's Landing. However, Daenerys doesn't wish to lose most of her armies in a bloody battle and destroy the city, so she adopts Tyrion's plan to have her Westerosi armies besiege King's Landing while the Unsullied take Casterly Rock.  
* Before departing to lead his army, Grey Worm reveals to Missandei he never feared before loving her. Missandei is moved by his words and they make love. After, they share a heartfelt goodbye.  


2\. Stormborn  
\- Casterly Rock  
* The Unsullied infiltrate Casterly Rock via its sewers, which Tyrion designed. They capture the castle, finding far fewer defenders than expected.  
\- King’s Landing  
* Cersei assures Tycho that the Crown's debts to the Iron Bank will be fully repaid. They discuss a new loan that would enable Qyburn to engage the mercenary Golden Company of Essos.  
\- Dragonstone  
* Daenerys confronts Varys over his previously shifting allegiances. Varys declares he is loyal to the realm, and Daenerys secures his oath to tell her directly if she fails the people, threatening to execute him if he betrays her. She asks for his opinion on Jon Snow. Varys says he trusts Tyrion’s opinion on him, but tells her to remember Ned Stark’s fate.  
\- Oldtown  
* Archmaester Ebrose tells Sam that Jorah's greyscale now untreatable, Jorah has about six months of sanity left, and suicide is his only alternative to exile among the Stone Men of Valyria. Sam discovers a treatment; Ebrose tells him it is forbidden because it risks transmission, but Sam performs the agonizing procedure in secret.  
\- Winterfell  
* Jon receives Daenerys' message. Sansa and Davos advocate refusal, but the latter notes that dragonfire can stop the undead. After receiving Sam's information about dragonglass on Dragonstone, Jon decides to go, despite uniform opposition from his loyalists. Jon names Sansa as regent, surprising her, and threatens Littlefinger to stop pursuing Sansa when he tries to ingratiate himself with Jon.  
\- The Riverlands  
* Arya encounters Hot Pie in an inn and learns that Jon has retaken Winterfell; she turns north. She's beset by a wolfpack , the alpha being her direwolf Nymeria, having driven her off years earlier. Arya invites her north but Nymeria instead leaves her.  
\- The Narrow Sea  
* Euron's fleet attacks Yara's navy. Euron kills Obara and Nymeria Sand; his men abduct Ellaria and Tyene Sand, while he takes Yara prisoner. Theon, triggered by the violence, jumps overboard, abandoning Yara. Yara asks Euron to kill her, but Euron tells her that they are going to Essos first.  


3\. The Queen’s Justice  
\- Highgarden  
* Jaime, Randyll, and their armies take Highgarden, having abandoned Casterly Rock to trick Daenerys into committing her Unsullied forces to a strategically useless position. Almost all of the Tyrell forces were killed or imprisoned, with Randyll and Dickon Tarly being among the dead. Jaime grants Olenna the mercy of a quick and painless death by poison, over Cersei original plans to execute her. After drinking the poison, Olenna confesses to murdering Joffrey and asks Jaime to tell Cersei. Incensed, Jaime leaves Olenna to die alone.  
\- Winterfell  
* Sansa competently manages Winterfell, preparing it as an emergency refuge for all Northerners. Littlefinger counsels Sansa to "fight every battle" mentally, and thus never be unprepared. Bran and Meera arrive, and Sansa is reunited with her brother. In the Godswood, Sansa is confused by Bran's revelation that he is the Three-Eyed Raven, and troubled by his specific knowledge of her suffering at the hands of Joffrey and Ramsey.  
\- Oldtown  
* Archmaester Ebrose proclaims that Jorah is healed of greyscale and releases him. Jorah plans to return to Daenerys. Sam admits that he administered the forbidden treatment; Ebrose praises his skill, but punishes his disobedience with an assignment to copy a large number of old documents.  
\- Dragonstone  
* Jon and Davos arrive at Dragonstone with their soldiers. Tyrion and Missandei meet them and take their weapons and boat. Daenerys offers to make Jon Warden of the North if he bends the knee, but he refuses. They agree Daenerys is not responsible for her father's crimes, but Daenerys denies Jon's assertion he should not be held by his ancestors' oath to hers. Jon explains the threat of the White Walkers and wights, but Daenerys wants to claim the Iron Throne before considering other threats. Jon barely stops Davos from revealing Jon's resurrection while Davos endorses him. The meeting ends, and Jon is forced to remain at Dragonstone, a prisoner in all but name.  
* Varys asks Melisandre why she hides from Jon; she admits they parted on bad terms due to her mistakes. She plans to return to Volantis until she is needed, and Varys urges her to stay overseas forever. However, she predicts that both of them will die together.  
* Speaking with Jon in private, Tyrion concedes that Jon's willingness to meet with Daenerys has convinced him that the White Walkers are real. Tyrion explains that Daenerys' followers are loyal because Daenerys dedicates herself to protecting others from threats she understands, and asks if Jon has any request for assistance that Daenerys would find reasonable. Tyrion relays Jon's request to mine dragonglass on Dragonstone; Daenerys accepts Tyrion's recommendation to agree as a gesture of goodwill, although she also wonders aloud what Davos almost divulged. Daenerys later meets with Jon in the war room and informs him of her decision. However, Daenerys cuts the meeting short when she receives news from Varys that Euron has defeated Yara and that Highgarden has fallen. After hearing news of the defeats, Daenerys vows to deal with Cersei herself; however, Tyrion is able to convince her to attack the supplies coming into the city instead of the capital itself. According to him, the destruction of the sept proved the rumors of Aerys’s wildfire plan to be true. Tyrion argues that if Daenerys were to attack King’s Landing with her full might, she would lose it all when either she triggered the wildfire with her dragons or Cersei triggered it herself.  


4\. The Spoils of War  
\- The Narrow Sea  
* One of the few remaining ships of Yara's fleet rescue Theon. The Ironborn disbelieve his claim that he tried to rescue Yara from Euron.  
\- Winterfell  
* Littlefinger gives Bran the Valyrian steel dagger that was used in the attempt on his life. Littlefinger tries to get Bran to tell him of his experiences after fleeing Winterfell, and is disconcerted when Bran repeats to him his remark to Varys that "chaos is a ladder." Meera visits Bran to say farewell, as she wants to be with her family when the dead attack. Bran is only somewhat affected by her departure, and a dismayed Meera remarks figuratively that Bran died in the Three-Eyed-Raven’s cave.  
* Arya arrives at Winterfell, and evades the guards to visit Ned’s tomb in the crypts, where Sansa finds her. Sansa takes Arya to see Bran in the godswood. Arya is taken aback to find that Bran knows of her kill list, and Bran gives her the Valyrian steel dagger. Podrick reassures Brienne that she has fulfilled her oath to Catelyn; Brienne insists she did almost nothing. Later, Brienne and Podrick spar and Arya asks to train with Brienne. They fight to a draw as Sansa and Littlefinger watch.  
\- The Roseroad  
* The bulk of the Lannister caravan approaches King's Landing after the Tyrell gold has been brought inside the city. Jaime gives Bronn a large satchel of gold, but Bronn still wants the castle he was promised.  
* Riding Drogon, Daenerys leads a Dothraki attack that quickly overruns the caravan. Abandoning the gold where he drops it, Bronn implores Jaime to leave the battle due to his rank. Eventually, he is able to convince him, and the two begin to depart. However, Bronn’s horse is killed by a Dothraki, leaving Jaime alone on horseback. Bronn tells him to leave, and then begins to fight the blood riders. He manages to kill five of them, but is heavily wounded. He is about to leave on a new horse when he is killed by Drogon. Tyrion, viewing from afar, is shocked.  


5\. The Dragon and the Wolf  
\- The Roseroad  
* After rounding up the Lannister prisoners, Daenerys tells Tyrion that she will demand their loyalty in exchange for their survival. Tyrion advises against this, telling her that it will only unite Westeros against her when Cersei spreads the news. Taking Tyrion’s advice, Daenerys offers the prisoners two options: fight for her and be rewarded after the war is over, or stay in their current state. After hearing this, all of the soldiers throw down their swords and pledge allegiance. Daenerys thanks Tyrion for his advice and tells him that he needs to check her in her moments of emotion.  
* Winterfell  
* Through ravens' eyes, Bran locates the Night King's army beyond the Wall. He requests that ravens be sent throughout the Seven Kingdoms to warn of the threat.  
* Arya witnesses Littlefinger speak to a girl with blonde hair, and drop coins in her hand. Immediately after, she watches Sansa diplomatically decline Lord Glover and Lord Royce's suggestion that Sansa should rule the North. Arya privately accuses Sansa of wanting to displace Jon. Littlefinger allows Arya to watch him hide the letter Cersei forced Sansa to write after King Robert died, asking Robb to swear fealty to King Joffrey; Arya obtains and reads it. After reading it, she realizes Littlefinger is trying to drive them apart.  
\- Oldtown  
* Archmaester Ebrose receives Bran's raven and discusses the message with other Archmaesters. Sam, unaware of the recent deaths of his father and brother, interrupts to vouch for Bran and asks the Archmaesters to use the Citadel's authority to prepare Westeros for war against the undead. Archmaester Ebrose decides the matter needs further study.  
* Sam transcribes a High Septon's minutiae-laden journal as Gilly reads from it. Sam rages that he is tired of reading about "better men's" achievements, so he steals documents from the library and leaves Oldtown with Gilly and Little Sam.  
\- King’s Landing  
* Jaime returns to Cersei and declares the war unwinnable for the Lannisters. He reveals that Olenna poisoned Joffrey, exonerating Tyrion. Cersei regrets Olenna's painless death. She tells Jaime she has fought for their family her entire life and will not give up; she informs him of the impending arrival of the Golden Company. They make love.  
\- Dragonstone  
* Daenerys returns, and Drogon allows Jon to pet him. The bond between the two is obvious, and they both feel some form of tension. Jorah has returned, and Daenerys welcomes him.  
* Later, the Ironborn survivors return to Dragonstone. Jon confronts Theon, declaring that his role in saving Sansa from Ramsay is the only reason he will not kill him for betraying Robb. Theon reveals that he has come for Daenerys' help in rescuing Yara, but Jon reveals that she has no other ships to spare. However, Davos says that he will be able to get them to King’s Landing.  
* Jon and Davos attend Daenerys' meeting with her advisors. Jon receives Bran's warning and decides to return to Winterfell to fight the dead. Daenerys notes how few fighters he has, and Jon again requests her help. He tells her of his experience at Hardhome and how wights fall after the white walker that summoned them is killed. In desperation, he pledges to bend the knee if she supports the North in the war against the dead.  
* After hearing that Jon will bend the knee in exchange for support, Daenerys agrees to protect the North and help in the war, for both strategic and personal purposes. Jorah realizes the ramifications of Jon’s experience in Hardhome, and proposes that they send terms for an armistice to Cersei and have a few fighters venture beyond the Wall and try to assassinate the Night King to end the war prematurely. If they fail and have to set in for a longer war against the dead, they won’t lose their holdings to Cersei. Jon and Daenerys agree with this, but Tyrion and Varys try and persuade her against it due to the danger, and Cersei’s cunning. However, Daenerys believes it’s reward outweighs the risk, and they begin to plan the voyage North.  


6\. Savior  
\- King’s Landing  
* Tyrion, the Ironborn, and Davos sneak into King's Landing via a smugglers' cove. Tyrion reunites with Jaime, and tells him that Daenerys wishes to declare a ceasefire with Cersei. Jaime is perplexed by this news, but goes to tell Cersei. In the Red Keep, Cersei is angered by Jaime’s betrayal. She admits that a ceasefire would be helpful, and accepts it. However, she does not say she will halt the military preparation. She tells him never to betray her or their child again, revealing that she is pregnant.  
* After Jaime leaves, Qyburn enters and informs her of the approaching arrival of the Golden Company. She thanks him.  
* The Ironborn go into the city and set up shop in a brothel. After being intimidated by the de-facto leader of the Ironborn, a fight breaks out between him and Theon. Theon eventually wins and gains the respect of his comrades.  
* Davos locates Gendry, who eagerly leaves King's Landing with him. Two gold cloaks discover Davos' boat; he bribes them, but Tyrion returns and they recognize him, so Gendry kills them. The three depart.  
\- Winterfell  
* With Littlefinger and his spy watching, Arya goes into Sansa’s room with the appearance of confronting Sansa about the letter she wrote to persuade Robb to bend the knee to Joffrey. However, once in the room Arya reveals that Littlefinger is planting evidence to drive them apart. Sansa agrees, and the two make a plan to deceive him. Arya comes out angrily, and the spy observes, acting like she is knitting. Later, Sansa lies to Littlefinger about Arya threatening her, who suggests that Brienne, sworn to serve both sisters, would intervene if Arya acted against Sansa.  
* In the Night, Sansa creeps through the castle and gets into Arya’s room, informing her that she has lied to Littlefinger. She peers around the bed and discovers the girl who Littlefinger paid off all tied up and gagged. They question her, and she reveals that Littlefinger paid her to spy on them and watch any conversations between them. Sansa thanks her, and Arya takes out her Valyrian steel dagger. The gag is placed on the girl again, and Sansa leaves the room as muffled screams come out.  
\- King’s Landing  
* While going through military preparations, Qyburn requests that Cersei comes to the dungeon for something. There, Qyburn demonstrates a scorpion, a projectile weapon able to pierce dragon skulls. Cersei is amazed, and orders the construction of as many as possible.  
\- Dragonstone  
* In the war room, the group plans over their mission. Jon, Jorah, and Gendry volunteer to go along with the few that will accompany them from Eastwatch. Daenerys will drop them in as close as possible with her dragons, and will then provide support from the sky.  
* Meanwhile, Varys suggests that the Unsullied begin their sail North from Casterly Rock towards Winterfell in order to prepare for the war with the dead. He suggests that the dedication to the cause in spite of the personal loss will come across well with the Northerners and will help foster the relationship between the two parties.  
* Finally, the group begin their voyage North in one of Daenerys’s ships.  


7\. Beyond the Wall  
\- Eastwatch  
* At Eastwatch, the group consisting of Jon, Jorah, Gendry, the Hound, Beric, Thoros, and Tormund catch up and arm themselves with Dragonglass weapons, when Daenerys interrupts and asks when they will depart. The group climbs up on Drogon along with Daenerys and fly past the wall, and into the true North.  
\- King’s Landing  
* Above the ground, the walls of the city open for the arrival of the Golden Company. On the way to the Red Keep, the common folk harass and attack them, hurling profanities directed at Cersei. Riots break out, and the peasants attack the Golden Company, who murder anyone standing in their way. Once the gate shuts, the poor gather at the gates. In the Red Keep, Euron Greyjoy waits with Yara Greyjoy, Ellaria Sand, and Tyene Sand as his prisoners along with the captain of the Golden Company, Harry Strickland. Due to the gift from Euron, Cersei promises marriage after the war is won. Jaime is uncomfortable with the prospect of Cersei and Euron marrying.  
\- Dragonstone  
* Tyrion walks into Varys’s office to discuss strategy. Varys tells Tyrion that the Westerosi will not accept a foreigner’s rule without trust, and that marriage will serve Daenerys well. He goes further to suggest a bethrotal to Jon, which would serve to unite the North with the other kingdoms and give her popular support in Westeros.  
\- King’s Landing  
* Down in the dungeons of King’s Landing, Ellaria and Tyene are bound and gagged. Cersei kisses Tyene with the same poison Ellaria used to kill Myrcella, and tells Ellaria she will be kept alive to watch her daughter die and decompose. She tells Yara, sitting in the same cell, that she will not suffer the same fate, but instead live in there until she serves a purpose.  
\- Beyond the Wall  
* The group flies through a haze, and the Hound tells them that he saw the arrowhead mountain which they passed in the fire, meaning they are close. He tells Daenerys to descend and drop them off at the foot of the mountain. From a minuscule break in the clouds, the Night King sees the dragons descending.  
* The group disembarks, and Jon tells Daenerys to follow them from the sky .  
* Jon and the others begin to march towards a valley which the Hound tells them about; after a while, they make it to a ledge overlooking the valley. To their horror, they see the army of the dead approaching in its full force. The Night King, flanked by the Night Prince, stands atop a small outcrop jutting out of the ground near the front of the army.  
* Daenerys also lands at the ridge, and Jon makes a plan: They are to charge down the ridge, approaching the Night King and his walkers. Before they reach, Daenerys will separate the white walkers from the wights, creating a perimeter with dragonfire. Daenerys takes off on Drogon, and the group gets into positions.  
* The Night King, still near the front of his army watches as the group breaks through the haze. Holding a spear, he looks to the sky. Drogon, Viserion, and Rhaegal burst through the clouds, and burn a perimeter around the walkers and the wights, separating them. Jon and the others reach the white walkers, and begin to fight. The Night King, still on the rocky outcrop, sends the Night Prince to deal with them.  
* On the ground, Jon and Jorah fight their way towards the Night King. Taking on white walkers together, they manage to kill three. At the same time, the Hound, Gendry, and Beric kill one while Thoros picks them off with his bow. In the sky, Daenerys kills the wights surrounding the walkers, further dividing them. While she flies on Drogon, a spear flies past, almost hitting her.  
* The group advances through the white walkers, killing roughly five. Jon and Jorah break through, and sprint towards the rocky outcrop. At the base of it stands the Night Prince, who engages them in a duel. Atop of the outcrop, the Night King aims another spear at the dragons.  
* Jon and Jorah are outmatched by the Night King, but Thoros helps them by shooting arrows at the Night Prince. Preoccupied in dodging them, he allows Jorah to strike a blow on him; however, the strike does not penetrate his armor, which is much stronger than the other white walkers. He grabs Jorah’s sword and tosses it to the ground, who is only barely able to parry the Night Prince’s attack with a dragonglass dagger. The Prince kicks Jorah to the ground, and begins to fight Jon. Elsewhere, the Hound is attacked by two walkers while Beric and Gendry fight one each.  
* Daenerys, seeing the Night King aiming another spear, breaks from the pack on Drogon as the Night King throws another. She charges him, and engulfs him as he goes to his horse to get another spear. A spear whizzes out of the thick flames, hitting Drogon near the wing. Drogon, shocked, immediately starts falling. Daenerys is only just able to pull him up, but Drogon can barely fly. The Night King picks a spear off of the ground from where his horse once stood.  
* Facing the Night Prince, Jon sustains many minor cuts. He begins to tire, and the Night Prince presses his advantage. He knocks Jon back, but Jorah knocks the Night Prince down with a tackle. Jon, dazed, looks around the battlefield. He sees the Hound struggle against multiple white walkers, and Beric and Gendry be overwhelmed. He sees Thoros, helping keep the others safe from wights, picking them off as they cross. He does a double take, and sees a white walker walking to Thoros. Jon tells out to Thoros, but it is too late; the white walker swings his sword, and decapitates him.  
* The others see Thoros die and begin to lose spirit. Jorah yells at Jon to go while he holds off the Night Prince. Daenerys sees the group being overwhelmed, and realizes their mission his hopeless. She lands on Drogon, beckoning the group to climb on. Rhaegal provides cover for the group as they climb on, while Viserion kills the wights breaking through the perimeter. The Hound and Jorah protect the group while they climb on from the white walkers. Daenerys tells the Hound and Jorah to duck, and Drogon whips his tail, knocking the white walkers away. The Hound and Jorah get on before the white walkers recover, and Drogon takes off. The Night King, still atop the outcrop, aims at Viserion, still making the rounds to keep the perimeter. As Viserion breaks off to Join Daenerys, the Night King hits Viserion in the chest, sending the dragon crashing to the ground. Daenerys, flying away on Drogon, is shocked. Viserion, on the ground, bitterly fights off wights attacking him. He tries flying, but cannot due to his injury. The Night King takes one last spear, and impales Viserion in the head, killing him. As they fly away, the Night King locks eyes with Daenerys. The screen fades to black.  
* The screen fades back. The Night King walks up to the corpse of Viserion and reanimates him as a white walker.  


8\. Eastwatch  
\- Eastwatch  
* The surviving members of Daenerys's party return with heavy hearts. Having seen the dead in its full force, Daenerys plans to travel to Winterfell to unify her and Jon's forces against the White Walkers. Jorah informs her of the acceptance of the peace treaty with Cersei, but advises Daenerys to fly a dragon there to avoid any potential assassination attempts. However, she decides to travel by land with Jon in the hope of garnering popular support. The party departs Eastwatch, with the Hound and Gendry accompanying them. Jon and Tormund exchange a heartfelt goodbye.  
\- King’s Landing  
* In the brothel of the Ironborn, Theon asks when they will save Yara. The leader of the Ironborn laughs, and tells him that Yara is dead and they want to enjoy the rest of their days. Theon, however, believes Yara is still alive and punches him. A fight breaks out between the two, and Theon eventually wins. He becomes leader of the Ironborn, and sets to work preparing to free Yara.  
\- Winterfell  
* Sansa and Littlefinger discuss Arya's actions. Littlefinger advises Sansa to always assume others have the worst possible motive; Sansa suggests Arya will murder her to become Lady of Winterfell. Sansa summons Arya before the lords of the North and Vale, but she does not appear. She then reveals to Littlefinger that it is actually he who is under trial. He pleads his innocence, but Bran provides the necessary evidence. Sansa sentences him to die, but Littlefinger runs outside the Great Hall; however, no one follows. He finds his spy waiting for her, who confirms that Arya has left the castle. Littlefinger tells her to keep up with him, and they run to the stables. He goes to tell Sansa that He is about to mount up on a horse, but the spy stops him. She reveals that she was Arya the entire time, taking off her face. Littlefinger is shocked, and Arya slits his throat.  
* Arya brings back Littlefinger’s body into the Great Hall, which only has Sansa and Lord Royce. They thank Lord Royce for his loyalty,, and he tells them that the Vale stands with the Starks. Sansa and Arya compliment each other’s work, and realize they are stronger together.  
* Sam arrives at Winterfell with his family. Bran tells him that Jon's real parents were Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. Sam reveals information from the High Septon's journal: in secret, Rhaegar's marriage to Elia Martell was annulled and he married Lyanna. Bran views the wedding and Jon's birth, learning the name Lyanna gave him: Aegon Targaryen. Bran determines that, as Rhaegar's legitimate son, Jon is the heir to the Iron Throne.  
\- Eastwatch  
* Tormund wakes up, only to find the view from the Wall covered by a thick fog. He squints, and sees the army of the dead at the Wall. He wakes up Beric and begins running to the horn when he hears the three blasts. Immediately after the horn blows, the Night King bursts through the clouds on Viserion. Viserion destroys the trenches on top of the wall, with Tormund and Beric narrowly escaping into the elevator.  
* Down below, the wildlings stand in the tunnel as the door closes behind them. An undead giant lifts the outer gate, and wights come pouring in.  
* Tormund and Beric arrive to find the defenders in total chaos. They are able to rally the troops and stand guard over the inner gate. The giant breaks through the inner gate, and the battle starts. Eventually, they are forced back into the hall. There, against white walkers and wights the defenders make their last stand. As they fight, the Night King destroys the Wall with Viserion. Right before Tormund is about to be killed, the castle is crushed by rubble from the Wall.  
* Lead by the Night Prince, the army of the dead waits at the Wall. From the top of the wall, the Night King orders his army through the gap.

Season 8  
Major Plot Points:  
1\. Army of the dead is defeated at Winterfell with heavy losses, but Night King outmaneuvers Daenerys and North.  
2\. Cersei enacts the Mad King’s plan to burn King’s Landing with wildfire after the Night King arrives on his dragon. Despite the wildfire, almost half of the city is turned into wights.  
3\. The Night King and his army are finally defeated at the Battle of the Trident, but at the cost of Bran, Jaime, Daenerys, and her dragons.  
4\. In response to the death of Daenerys and Cersei along with the abdication of the throne by Jon, the Lords of Westeros decide to ultimately break up into seven independent kingdoms, breaking the wheel forever.

Episode Summaries  


1\. Winterfell  
\- King’s Landing  
* In the throne room, Qyburn informs Cersei that their spies say the army of the dead have breached the Wall, which pleases Cersei. Additionally, he informs her that the installation of the scorpions is proceeding as planned. After Qyburn leaves, Jaime walks in and pleads that Cersei help Daenerys against the dead or have their child face their same fate. She dismisses his requests, and tells him to wait outside her door. However, instead of meeting with him, Cersei brings Euron in, and pours a drink.  
* Outside the Red Keep, Theon walks along the shore and finds the smugglers’ entrance into the Red Keep. He tries going back to tell the Ironborn, but is stopped by two guards. Before being detained, he kills them and continues.  
\- Winterfell  
* Daenerys arrives at Winterfell alongside Jon, Davos, Jorah, and Gendry, along with Grey Worm and her armies. At the same time, a party of Tyrion, Varys, and Missandei arrives at the castle. Arya, in the Godswood, views the dragons flying above in awe. Jon reunites with Bran, and Daenerys is greeted by Sansa, the townspeople, and the Northern lords; however, the pleasantries are cut short when Bran reveals to Daenerys and Jon that the Night King has reanimated Viserion and breached the Wall at Eastwatch. Sansa has ordered the Northern lords to retreat to Winterfell to make the stand against the undead, but at council, Lyanna Mormont and the other lords express displeasure towards Jon for abandoning his position as King in the North by swearing fealty to a Targaryen. Sansa fears that the combined forces might overstretch their supplies, but in private implies to Tyrion that she does not believe that they will need the supplies for long.  
* Arya reunites with Jon, Gendry (who is working in Winterfell's forges crafting dragonglass weapons), and the Hound. Varys and Tyrion bring up the idea of a bethrotal between Jon and Daenerys in order to ease tensions to Davos, which he agrees with.  
* Sam meets Daenerys, who thanks him for curing Jorah of his greyscale, but after discovering his identity lets him know that his father and brother died in the defense of Highgarden. Bran instructs a heartbroken Samwell to tell Jon about his true Targaryen heritage, but Sam says it will only complicate the relationship between Jon and Daenerys unnecessarily before the war. He convinces Bran to wait until the battle is over, and he agrees.  
* Daenerys and Jon are speaking when Tyrion, Varys, and Davos enter the room. They tell them of the proposition of a bethrotal between the two, to which Daenerys is unopposed but Jon is a bit more skeptical.  


2\. The Last of the Starks  
\- King’s Landing  
* Theon leads the Ironborn through the smugglers’ entrance into the Red Keep. They sneak through the dungeons of dragon skulls, and make a turn into the black cells. There, they silently kill two guards and break Yara free. They successfully smuggle her out and are about to load her into the boat when she tells them they need to kill Euron.  
* In the Red Keep, Cersei has a post-coital conversation with Euron. He tells her of his ambition to make a name for himself in spite of his family, finding similarity between him and Cersei. While drinking, she lies and says that she is pregnant with his child and remarks that she hopes their child is worth the Iron Fleet.  
* After Euron exits, Jaime enters the room with news that the dead will reach Winterfell in less than a day. She does not respond, and Jaime tells her again, this time louder. She tells him that she miscarried with their baby. He is devastated, but Cersei is cold. She believes she has been cursed by the world, and seeks revenge on everyone and everything. Jaime begins to see through the cracks and realize Cersei is going mad.  
\- Winterfell  
* Daenerys and Sansa meet once again; both exchange pleasantries, but an unspoken tension permeates the room—the issue of the status of the North becomes an elephant in the room, with Daenerys wanting the North to bend the knee but Sansa wanting independence. In the end, the two come to an impasse on the situation, and Sansa leaves when Jon walks into the room. There, Jon and Daenerys share a moment and admit their love for each other; Jon agrees to the marriage.  
* Edd, the Night’s Watch, and the Wildlings help manning it arrive and tell Jon that the Army of the Dead will arrive before the following morning. When he asks Edd about Tormund, Edd apologizes and tells him of Tormund’s fate. Edd tells him that Ghost is safe, but remains at Castle Black.  
* At the war council, Tyrion and the others discuss strategy. Bran informs them that the dead march from the Last Hearth and will attack the East Gate. Tyrion orders the Dothraki to herd the dead into a kill zone that the Unsullied will bombard with siege weaponry. Lord Royce tells Tyrion that the Knights of the Vale will help them charge, but Tyrion says that they will be more valuable defending the castle. On the ramparts, the Northmen and Knights of the Vale will man the walls with archers both on and behind the walls. The Unsullied will form a protective ring around the castle, staying behind the trench and killing any that get through. If the walls are breached, their plan is to split up between the Great Hall and the Godswood, and have Daenerys destroy the rest of the castle.  
* Tyrion and Davos leave the Godswood, meeting Brienne and Podrick in the Great Hall to drink before the battle. After Brienne initially hesitates, they sit down and drink while defenses are constructed. They discuss how different their journeys in life to Winterfell were, but how they are all in the same boat. The three have a good time.  
* Jon walks into Daenerys’s quarters and finds her with Missandei. After he enters, Missandei exits, leaving he and Daenerys alone. Jon reassures and comforts her. The two kiss, and make love. Missandei walks through the castle and finds Grey Worm, staring at him from afar as he commands the troops.  
* In the Great Hall, the party finds that they have exhausted the liquor supply. Brienne, Podrick, and Davos get up to leave. Tyrion protests, and convinces Podrick to sing one last song.  
* As he sings, multiple characters say their goodbyes. On the battlements, Daenerys wishes the leader of her Khalasar the best of luck. Jorah comes, and she hugs him one last time. She climbs onto Drogon, and says goodbye to Jon before she flies away with her two dragons. Jon, coming down into the courtyard, shares a moment with Sansa, Arya, and Bran. As the Unsullied exit the castle, Missandei grabs hold of Grey Worm, ordering him to survive. Finally, the song ends. Podrick, Brienne, and Davos say goodbye to Tyrion. As they leave, he wishes them good luck. The doors to the Great Hall shut, and the horn sounds.  


3\. The Long Night  
\- Winterfell  
* The dead march towards Winterfell, with the Night King not in sight. Instead, the Night Prince leads the forces with four other walkers. On a hill, the Night King and ten white walkers look over the battle. Viserion sits in the background.  
* After the horns sound, Jon begins leading. He orders Sansa to get to the crypts with the others and Arya to take Bran to the Godswood to protect him. Sansa convinces Lyanna to come with her to the crypts and serve as their protector. Jon climbs the wall, and sees a figure approaching—Melisandre. They open the gates for her, and she locks eyes with Davos before she sits in the courtyard. Jon finds Daenerys before she leaves, and the two share a moment before she takes flight on Drogon.  
* On top of the walls, we see Jon peer out into the darkness. Down below, Jorah orders the Dothraki into position at the flanks of the castle. Melisandre recites an incantation, and the cavalry’s dragonglass swords light up with flames, along with the trench, much to the surprise of everyone there. Daenerys, flying on Drogon, lands on a nearby mountain to overlook the battle. Jorah, mounted on horseback with the cavalrymen, pulls out his sword and starts the attack. Daenerys and Drogon embark, and fly towards the army of the dead. At the same time, Grey Worm orders the catapults behind the walls to start firing on the dead.  
* From the Night King’s perspective, we see the lights of the Dothraki surround the army of the dead. The army pushes forward, only to be slaughtered by the catapults, archers, and dragonfire. However, when the shot widens the white walkers previously guarding the Night King are gone.  
* In the crypts, Sansa, Varys, Tyrion, Sam, Gilly, Lyanna and Missandei sit together as women and children pour into the crypts. One of the women is Melisandre, who Varys recognizes. He invites her and asks why she has come; she tells him that she has come here to die with him.  
* From Jorah’s perspective, the tension of the battle is captured. The cavalry surrounds the dead, but without fighting. They watch the dead in silence as flaming boulders and dragonfire rains down upon them. From the wall of the castle, Jon, Edd and Davos view the dead slowly approaching, making progress little by little.  
* Deep in the tunnels under Winterfell, a Northman tries to desert. He hears a noise and freezes. The missing white walkers emerge from the dark, killing the soldier. The camera rises through the ground, and reveals that the white walkers are close to the trench.  
* In the Godswood, Arya and Bran remain in silence. The Northmen guarding the perimeter anxiously wait. Bran tells Arya that she will need to protect him while he’s gone. Bran wargs, and the scene shifts. In the tower of joy, Rhaegar and Lyanna sit together. Lyanna is visibly pregnant, and Rhaegar caresses the bump. He tells her he will be named Aegon, and that his birth will fulfill their purpose. He tells her of how throughout his life, he tried to fulfill the prophecy, without describing the prophecy. He keeps on saying if not him, it would be his son Aegon. Arthur Dayne comes in and informs him of Robert Baratheon’s victories, forcing Rhaegar to leave. Before he leaves, he requests that no matter what, Aegon is kept alive; the world depends on him. Bran comes back, and Arya asks him what he saw. He does not tell her, but simply tells her to leave him and keep Jon alive. Arya asks Gendry, who was also guarding Bran, to keep him safe and leaves.  
* On the ramparts, Jon watches as the Night King’s army approaches. Jon and Edd wonder why they march so slowly, losing thousands in the process. Davos informs them that the dead will reach the trench in about two minutes; they peer into the distance.  
* From the sky, Daenerys and her dragons rain fire on the army of the dead. However, a thick fog covers the battlefield, forcing Daenerys to go skyward and take her dragons out of the fight.  
* In the crypts, Tyrion grasps his dragonglass axe. Varys sits in silence and glances at Melisandre, who prays. News of the successful attrition of the army of the dead lightens the mood in the crypts for a moment. Sansa notices a strange noise, and the graves begin to stir. Melisandre notices, and begins reciting an incantation. Mist rises from the graves and the ground, when the wall breaks in. The white walkers march out, and the dead begin to break out of their graves. The massacre in the crypts begins.  
* A Northman stands outside the entrance to the crypts, oblivious to the slaughter inside. However, mist starts pouring out of the crypts and fog rolls through the castle. Over the gate, Jon and Edd try to spot the lights of the cavalry. All of a sudden, the Night King bursts through the thick fog on Viserion and blows up the gate in a strafing run. Jon is sent flying, but Edd and Davos are killed in the explosion.  
* The Night Prince orders the dead to charge, and they begin running. Initially, the dead cannot make it past the trench; however, the sheer number of wights puts out the fire, and they begin their advance. The cavalry around them see them collapsing in on the castle. Jorah orders a charge in order to prevent the fall of the castle, and the Dothraki charge into the army of the dead from the back.  
* In the crypts, the group runs from the dead while the white walkers slaughter the women and children. Lyanna stays to fight, and is stabbed by a white walker after a short confrontation. The remaining members hide behind graves, and Melisandre continues muttering her incantation. Across all levels of the crypts, the women and children are killed.  
* Defending the castle, the Unsullied are forced back. Slowly but surely, the dead advance, killing a line of Unsullied with each gain. Grey Worm, viewing the battle from the ruins of the gate, commands them to stand their ground.  
* The fog over the battle clears, and Daenerys sees the destruction from the sky. She immediately flies down and begins to burn the dead, but at the cost of her own men. In the thick of the battle, Jorah fights the wights on horseback. His mount is eventually taken down, and he falls. After getting up, he sees the true chaos of the battle in the field. He takes down wight after wight, making his way toward a white walker on horseback. They fight, and Jorah kills him. However, he sustains a fatal wound. He collapses, and wights surround him when he and all of them are burnt by dragonfire.  
* Brienne, Grey Worm, Lord Royce and the Hound bark orders to the soldiers. The Unsullied are gradually forced back into the castle by the wights, losing hundreds of men. Daenerys’s dragons provide some covering fire, but the dead march on largely unhindered. Arya finds the unconscious Jon and wakes him up, and the fight with the dead inside Winterfell begins.  
* Jon and Arya are swarmed by wights, but manage to evade them. Jon tells Arya to run into the castle. She doesn’t want to, but he forces her to. He covers her retreat while fighting the wights. Elsewhere in the castle, Brienne, Gendry and Podrick fight wights. Podrick is stabbed and killed, and Brienne goes into a fury, killing every wight that crosses her path. The Hound makes his way through the castle, killing wights. He sees Jon being overwhelmed by wights and saves him, and the two fight together. Grey Worm and three of his soldiers fight wights; all three of them are killed, and Grey Worm is left fighting alone and sorely outnumbered.  
* In the castle, Arya runs from wights chasing her, one of them being Hodor. She locks herself in a room, and goes to hide. She hides in a closet, locking the door. Hodor eventually breaks the door, and the wights begin to look for her.  
* In the crypts, most of the humans are dead. The group remains behind the graves, but are trapped. Varys, holding his dragonglass dagger, exchanges a glance with Tyrion. All of a sudden, a white walker attacks Varys, which drags him out and kills him. The tension increases notably, and reaches a peak when Gilly is also pulled from her hiding place and killed, but not before giving Little Sam to Sam. Tyrion hears footsteps approaching his grave, but then hears Melisandre, now standing in the open. Her incantation grows louder, and the white walkers walk toward her. The white walker stabs her, but her incantation is complete—she bursts into flames, along with all of the white walkers in the crypts. Previously immune to flames, the white walkers are shocked when they start dying. One by one, the white walkers die, killing all of the wights in the crypts and half of the wights in the battle.  
* In the room, the wights come closer to Arya. One grabs onto the doorknob, but suddenly the wights in the room fall down dead. The door opens, and Arya finds a wight dead at the foot of the door. However, Hodor sees her and charges. With immense regret Arya stabs Hodor with her dragonglass dagger, and he falls down dead. Arya, seeing the dead body of Hodor, breaks down. However, she eventually recovers, her face hardening and growing cold. She gets up, and drags the wight into the room she hid in. The door closes.  
* Emboldened by the death of so many wights, the living successfully push the dead out of the castle. Lord Royce and the Knights of the Vale lead the counterattack against the dead, with the Northmen and a few Unsullird behind them. In the field outside of Winterfell, the army of the dead is almost completely destroyed thanks to Daenerys’s dragons. Jon, Brienne, and Grey Worm each defeat a white walker, leaving only the Night Prince alive. Jon begins to approach him, when wights get in between them. He raises his arms, and the dead rise. Jorah, Podrick, Varys, Lyanna, and Davos are seen rising. The army of the living are split into two: one consisting of Dothraki, Knights of the Vale, and Northmen surrounded by dead in the field, and one consisting of Northmen and Unsullied able to retreat into Winterfell. Brienne and the Hound are trapped in the field, whereas Jon and Grey Worm can retreat to Winterfell.  
* In the crypts, the new wights ignore the living and break through the door. They surprise the living soldiers, and begin fighting. Meanwhile, Jon and Grey Worm retreat back to Winterfell to find it in chaos. Jon says he has to leave to protect Bran. Grey Worm says the Unsullied will protect the castle from the dead, and tells Jon to go save Bran. Grey Worm and his remaining few Unsullied face the onslaught of wights, with the Night Prince on horseback riding towards the entrance.  
* Over a piano piece, the perspective of many characters is shown. In the field, wights break the line of the other half of the army, and Brienne and the Hound fight the wights. Daenerys tries forging a path to Winterfell with her dragons, but the dead number too many. Jon fights through the wights to the Godswood, but his progress is slow. Grey Worm and the Unsullied are pushed into the castle by the wights, and the Night Prince fatally wounds him as he rides by. He rides into Winterfell and wights flood into the castle. In the Godswood, the Northmen begin to be overwhelmed by the dead. Gendry orders them to fall back, but many die in the process. On top of Drogon, Daenerys sees Winterfell being taken by the dead. After contemplating whether to help the army in the field or those in the castle, she decides to fly towards the castle. Jon makes his way through the courtyard, but is slowed down by the wights. He sees the Night Prince riding to the Godswood; right after, Daenerys arrives on her dragons. The dead blocking Jon along with hundreds of other wights in the castle are burned, and they chase after the Night Prince. In the field, the army of the living is nearly defeated. Brienne and the Hound are overwhelmed, with Brienne sustaining stab wounds and the Hound having wights on his back. In the Godswood, everything is on fire. The wights fight fiercely with the Northmen, and the Night Prince dismounts and walks to Bran. He easily kills two Northmen and pushes Gendry aside; right as he is about to kill Bran, Jon attacks him. They are evenly matched, but the Night Prince disarms him. He is about to stab Jon when a knife bursts through his chest. He begins to crack, and shatters. A wight, standing behind him, holds the dagger. It pulls off its face, and reveals that it is Arya.  
* All over the battlefield, wights fall. The army in the field is saved, and easily kills the few remaining wights. In Winterfell, a straggler tries to kill Bran but is stopped by Jon. After killing it, Jon, completely exhausted, collapses to the ground.  
* By the end of the battle, only a minute fraction of the living’s forces remain: ~2,000 Dothraki riders, ~1,000 Knights of the Vale, ~1,500 Northmen, ~500 Unsullied, and ~500 Free Folk.  
\- The Twins  
* The abandoned Twins are shown. Above the clouds, the Night King flies on Viserion towards King’s Landing.  


4\. The Calm  
\- Winterfell  
* Jon leads a mass funeral cremation for the dead. Almost everybody is devastated, having lost someone close to them. At a feast, Daenerys exalts Arya and legitimizes Gendry as a Baratheon, making him Lord of Storm's End, the ancestral home of House Baratheon. Brienne and Tyrion honor the dead, but the mood is somber. Tyrion reflects over Varys and Pod, and the two share a moment.  
* Alone in their room, Daenerys and Jon begin to kiss when there is a knock at the door. Sam walks in, and Jon runs to comfort him. Sam is distraught at the death of Gilly, but keeps purpose through Little Sam. He asks Daenerys if he could speak alone with Jon, to which she obliges. He tells him of his true parentage, deeply distressing Jon.  
* In the crypts of Winterfell, Jon prays in front of the tomb of Lyanna. Daenerys visits Jon in the crypts and he reveals his true parentage to Daenerys. She is shocked, and doubts the truth of his statement. She pleads with him not to tell anyone, but Jon insists that he must tel his sisters. When she asks about their marriage, Jon tells her that he needs time to rethink it. As he is about to leave, Missandei informs them of the war council. Jon goes, but Daenerys shares a moment with Missandei in the crypts. Daenerys cries into Missandei’s shoulder over Jon, and Missandei cries into Daenerys’s over Grey Worm.  
* At the council, Daenerys plans to end the armistice with Cersei and immediately storm King's Landing, but Sansa argues the soldiers need rest. Bran is wheeled in and tells them that they are both wrong. He reveals that the Night King is on his way to King’s Landing, and that the city will fall without Valyrian steel or dragonglass. The army of the dead will then march north, accumulating soldiers along the way. Bran tells them they must immediately march South with their entire force and meet the Night King in battle.  
\- King’s Landing  
* In the Red Keep, Qyburn informs Cersei that the living have defeated the dead at Winterfell. He informs her that the Lannister forces from Highgarden march North, and Cersei tells him to order the mobilization of the Golden Company and Lannister forces and prepare for the march North. Jaime overhears this and is shocked, realizing that the peace treaty was a lie the whole time. At this point, he finally realizes how twisted Cersei is, and abandons her. Cersei sees him leaving, and orders him to stay or die. He calls Cersei’s bluff, and walks past the Mountain, leaving the Red Keep. Cersei grows more unhinged.  
* He walks past Euron on his way out, who mocks him while walking to Cersei’s room. Inside, Cersei is distraught but puts on a facade. Triumphantly, she says that her plan is almost complete and that their “son” will rule the Seven Kingdoms unopposed, remarking that it’ll be a kingdom of ashes if needed.  
* In the tunnels of King’s Landing, Qyburn orders his spies to go throughout the city and check if the wildfire is still in place.  
* Down in the city, Yara and the other Iron Islanders plan the assassination. They plan to go up the route she was taken to the dungeon, with archers silently killing any guards along the way. They will ambush Euron and kill him. However, Lannister men burst into the brothel and a fight breaks out, leaving almost half of the Ironborn dead.  
* In the Crownlands, Jaime rides alone, covering his golden hand. He sees nearby villagers looking into the sky and pointing; when he looks up, he sees a dragon in the sky. He debates going back to King’s Landing, but ultimately presses forward.  


5\. The Storm  
\- King’s Landing  
* The Golden Company and Lannister forces prepare to march for Winterfell. One Lannister soldier known as Henry sharpens his sword in his house. He says a heartfelt goodbye to his wife and child, and walks out into the streets. He forms up with the rest of the troops. While marching, he passes a unit of the Golden Company and marvels at their grandeur. However, the common folk interrupts the march by demanding justice for Cersei’s actions. They mob the soldiers, and a riot breaks out. The soldiers are beaten back by the sheer numbers of the common folk. They hold themselves in a courtyard, killing any people who try and intrude.  
* In the Red Keep, Cersei sees the fires breaking out in the city from her window. Qyburn comes into the room and notifies her of the riots, to which she is indifferent. He also tells her the men sent to find Yara Greyjoy were killed, and the remaining Ironborn were on the loose. Euron, in the room with Cersei, hears and is angered that Cersei knew of her escape and did not tell him. He says that he will go find her himself; she does not try to stop him. After Euron leaves, Qyburn informs Cersei that a dragon was seen heading south towards King’s Landing; Cersei asks if the wildfire is ready, and tells Qyburn to start preparing.  
* In the courtyard, a commander barks orders. Lannister forces and the Golden Company hold a perimeter to prepare to break out and head to the gates. Henry is about to join the unit when a Lannister commander calls him and three others to join him. He asks where they are going, and the commander tells them they are going to man the scorpions.  
* Outside the smugglers’ entrance to the Red Keep, the Ironborn kill the guards. They walk through the entrance and begin their hunt for Euron. Meanwhile, in the throne room Euron gathers a group of Queensguard and begins going towards the dungeons.  
* Henry and his group arrive at the Red Keep to find thousands of protestors at the gate. Some of the protestors see them, and begin chasing them. They go through the various passages to avoid them and eventually an entrance into the Red Keep. They climb up the ramparts and man the scorpion, with Henry on the trigger. He looks up into the sun, but sees some sort of shadow obscuring it. Suddenly, Viserion appears in front of the sun, causing the peasants to descend into a mass frenzy to get away. The group desperately tries to get the scorpion up, but can’t do it fast enough. Henry runs away and escapes, but the rest are killed in a blaze of blue fire  
* After seeing the attack from her window, Cersei asks Qyburn to put her plan into action. As he leaves, she sips wine.  
* Yara’s group of Ironborn finally make it to the dungeon of dragon skulls, where they meet Euron and his guard. The two groups begin to fight.  
* Outside the Red Keep, Henry runs to his family, avoiding dragon fire and collapsing buildings along the way. He barely makes it to his house and finds that his wife and child are alive. He manages to get them out of the house before it collapses, and tries taking them somewhere safe.  
* Inside the Red Keep, one of Cersei’s Queensguard informs her that the common folk have broken through the gates of the Red Keep. She tells them to go, but asks the Mountain to stay.  
* Down in the dungeons, most of the Queensguard and Ironborn are dead, save for a few. Yara and Theon begin to fight Euron. They are evenly matched, until Euron knocks Theon out.  
* The Light of the Seven starts to play  
* Qyburn is shown descending the stairs of the Red Keep, going from floor to floor. He sees soldiers scrambling out of the Red Keep along with many court regulars. Eventually, he gets down all the way to the dungeon of dragons. Initially, he goes towards the exit; however, realizes what will happen if the living are not burned, and heads to the tunnels. He meets with his little birds, and tells them to light the fuses. He walks through the tunnels, and eventually gets to a cache. He lights the candles and waits.  
* Henry manages to get his family to the Mud Gate, and those waiting plead with the soldiers manning it to open the gate. Eventually, they agree and begin to open the gate. However, they notice a rumbling noise coming from the ground; all over the city, plumes of wildfire burst out. The rumbling sounds grow louder, and Henry goes to embrace his wife and child. Wildfire swallows everyone waiting at the gate.  
* Seeing her plan come to fruition, Cersei walks to the throne room with the Mountain. She sits on the throne and sips her wine, putting a vial of Nightshade on the armrest.  
* Down in the tunnels under King’s Landing, the charred body of Qyburn remains. The wildfire can’t be contained and reached the caches under the Red Keep, which explode all the way through the dungeon of dragon skulls. Euron, Yara, and one Ironborn fight, but the explosion throws them both off their feet. The Red Keep begins to collapse around them, with Balerion’s skull being crushed by rubble. Euron kills the last remaining Ironborn and is about to kill Yara when he is shot through the back by Theon. He shoots him twice more, and tells Yara to go. The rubble collapses on Theon and Euron, closing off the entrance to the Red Keep.  
* In the city, the Night King burns all of the common folk and soldiers running while wildfire consumes them. Viserion is hit by a scorpion bolt, but it shatters on impact. He flies to the The Red Keep and burns it, accelerating its collapse. He breaks through on Viserion into the throne room and finds Cersei and the Mountain. He gets off Viserion, who flies away. The Mountain goes to attack the Night King, but when he strikes him his blade shatters. The Night King stabs him, and turns him into a white walker. He walks up to Cersei, who is already dead, having drunk the nightshade. He throws her off the throne, and takes her place.  


6\. The Great Feast  
\- King’s Landing  
* Viserion flies over the smoldering remains of King’s Landing, burning any stragglers still alive. He flies back to the Red Keep, where the Night King looks over the city from Cersei’s window. Standing beside him is the Mountain, existing as a white walker. The Night King raises his arms, and all of the dead not burned by wildfire rise. Dead all over the city rise, eventually numbering roughly 200,000.  
\- The Riverlands  
* Jaime rides on the Kingsroad, where he encounters a unit of Lannister men marching North, with scorpions in tow. They try to rob him, but Jaime reveals his identity. The commander apologizes for his subordinates’ actions and hospitably receives Jaime. Jaime asks the commander where they are going, and he replies that they are following Cersei’s orders to attack Winterfell. Hearing Cersei’s name, Jaime asks what happened at King’s Landing. commander informs him that the city has fallen, leaving Jaime heartbroken. However, Jaime convinces the soldiers to not fight for Cersei, who was dead, but for the living. He assumes control of the company from the commander, and they march North.  
\- The Narrow Sea  
* Yara takes her boat inland, going from the sea to the Riverlands.  
\- Winterfell  
* In the castle, the high lords hold a war council. Bran confirms the fall of King’s Landing, and reports about 200,000 new dead soldiers. Jon, Daenerys, and Bran want to march South and engage the dead in combat as soon as possible, whereas Sansa, Lord Royce, and Tyrion want to hole up in the Eyrie. They argue that in spite of Viserion, the Night King wouldn’t be able to take the Eyrie due to the geography and Daenerys’s other dragons. Bran interjects, informing them that Drogon and Rhaegal could not kill Viserion; he is a white walker, meaning he is immune to fire. If they went to the Eyrie, the dead would slowly chip away at their men, and they would either be overrun or starved to death. Daenerys asks how they mean to defeat the dead then; as proven by Aegon, dragons trump armies, and the Night King’s dragon cannot be killed. Tyrion suggests making scorpions which shoot dragon-glass tipped projectiles, knowing that they would find scorpions in Lannister-controlled castles. Daenerys agrees, but also asks for armor for the dragons in order to prevent the Night King from killing one of them again. Thus, preparation for the war begins.  
* In the smith, Gendry and the others begin to make the dragon armor. Arya meets him, and they share a tender moment. She mocks him over his newfound lordship, and he over her status as a lady. The bond between them grows. He shows her his newly forged Baratheon armor.  
* Arya meets with Sansa, Bran, and Jon in the Godswood. They reflect on the battle and those that they have lost. Before they leave, Jon informs Arya and Sansa of his secret, Bran confirming it. Sansa is wary of Daenerys, and tell Jon to press his claim after the war; however, Arya, having idolized the dragon queens of the past her entire life, defends her, making Jon remember why loves her.  
\- The Twins  
* Jaime and the other Lannister men make camp in the abandoned Twins. They find the rotting corpses of all the Freys, and wonder who could’ve done such an act. After further inspection, Jaime finds a crude Stark sigil carved into the head table.  
* Yara sees the Twins on the horizon from her boat.  
\- Winterfell  
* On the ramparts, Daenerys views her remaining soldiers. Missandei comes up to her, and the two share a moment. Missandei asks if they will make it out of the war, a question which Daenerys can’t answer. Daenerys affirms her need for Missandei. Tyrion comes up with Lord Royce and says that word has been sent to the Eyrie and Dorne requesting aid. She thanks him, and goes to her chambers. There, Jon tells her that he has informed his sisters of their secrets; initially, she is saddened. However, when Jon reaffirms his loyalty to her and love for her, Daenerys’s mood is lightened. Gendry comes in, and informs her that the dragon armor is ready. They follow Gendry, and Daenerys marvels at the dragon armor.  
* In the grand hall, Jon and Daenerys hold the Great Feast. They announce that the dead have taken King’s Landing, and that if they do not act they will all die. They asks for their support in the upcoming war, but many Northmen dissent. They denounce Jon for kneeling to a foreign invader, and tell him that the men need rest. However, Sansa comes to Jon’s aid: she reminds them that they chose Jon as their king, and must follow him. She reminds them of his courage in the Battle of Winterfell, and of Daenerys’s contributions. Ultimately, she rallies the Northmen to Jon once again.  
* The armies march out of the gates of Winterfell, with Daenerys and Jon leading the armies. Above, the dragons fly ahead with their new armor.  
\- King’s Landing  
* The Night King marches out of the city gates with the Mountain by his side and his army. Viserion flies overhead.  


7\. The Past  
\- The North  
* The army of the living marches South, and decides to make camp just past the Neck. In his quarters, Jon frets over military strategy and his identity. Tyrion walks in, and Jon vents, but without revealing his true parentage. However, Tyrion catches on; he tells Jon of his story: he forsake his family, but still was one of them. He gives Jon advice, telling him it’s not necessary to pick.  
* Daenerys, also alone in her quarters, is met by Missandei. She asks her what is wrong, and Daenerys tells her that her claim is worthless, revealing Jon’s identity to her. Missandei reassures her, but Daenerys knows the truth: the people of Westeros deify Jon, and will always love Jon instead of her. She tells her story of the fear people harbor for her, and the resentment and scheming she faces from those powerful enough to stop her. Ultimately, Daenerys is tired of ruling. Tyrion and Jon walk in, and Missandei leaves.  
* In the tent, Jon apologizes for his distant behavior. He tells her of the struggle his newfound parentage has brought him, but assures her that he still loves her once more. Daenerys asks about the marriage, and Jon informs her of his acceptance. The two share a passionate moment, but Tyrion interrupts them. He tells them that the Northmen will not accept the union, without something drastic changing their minds. To remedy this, he suggests that instead of there being one ruler, both of them rule. This time, Daenerys is the hesitant one. Jon leaves the offer on the table, and gives her time to think. Tyrion reminds Daenerys of her time in Mereen and the difficulty in ruling a people who resent them. After a heart to heart, Daenerys comes around and accepts the terms.  
* Jon meets with Sansa, who he thanks for her support. Sansa tells Jon that the North will not be ruled by a Southerner ever again; Sansa tells Jon that she will help unite the North for the war effort, but will not allow Jon to put the North under Daenerys’s rule. Jon reaffirms this, having thought of her words to him at Winterfell. He agrees with Sansa and tells her of the plan to have he and Daenerys to rule jointly.  
* Arya meets with Gendry, who is making dragonglass scorpion bolts in the makeshift forge at camp. They talk, and eventually the topic shifts to Gendry’s new lordship. She asks if he has found a lady yet, to which he replies no. When she leaves, there is considerable tension between them. After Arya is gone, Jon makes a request to Gendry secret to the audience.  
* By a weirwood, Bran and Sam talk. Sam asks him what Bran saw in his vision during the battle, and Bran tells him. Sam realizes what prophecy Rhaegar is talking about, and reiterates to Bran that Jon must be kept alive no matter the cost. Bran, doubting this, tells him that prophecies are only correct if you fulfill them yourself. Shifting topics, Sam asks him how they will stop the Night King. Bran tells him that they key is in the past, and wargs.  
* Bran appears in a maester’s room, where he writes the prophecy of Azor Ahai. He learns the full prophecy, and realizes that it must be Jon.  
* At a battlefield, where the dead clash with the living. A man with a burning sword fights the white walkers, and kills all of them. The dead’s army is shrunk to a minimum, with only the Night King and his wights remaining. The man sees the Night King, and goes to charge; however, Bran hears Sam. Bran comes out of the past, and Sam asks him if he is ok. Bran asks why he pulled him out, and Sam reveals that he was gone for almost two hours.  
* The living break up their camp and resume their march South.  
\- The Twins  
* In the Twins, a Lannister commander asks Jaime what they will do. Jaime decides to stay and wait for Daenerys. As the commander leaves, two soldiers come in holding Yara. Jaime frees her, and allows her to stay with them, raising the eyebrows of his soldiers.  
* In his chambers, Jaime sits and waits. Yara comes in, and thanks him for his treatment of her. He asks her how she got out of King’s Landing, and she tells him of how she killed Euron and took a boat. He thanks her for it, and the two share a drink. They toast to their siblings.  
\- The Crownlands  
* In the army of the dead, Euron marches in a field of wights. Cersei, with the crown still on top of her head, marches on. The Night King rides on horseback, and Viserion flies above.  


8\. A Knight of the Seven Kingdoms  
\- The Riverlands  
* In a village on the outskirts of Harrenhal, the dead break thorugh and murder everyone. The perspective of a mother is shown, who runs with her baby, evading multiple wights. She jumps into a closet, and slams the door shut. She hears the wights kill everyone else, and then silence. Suddenly, the closet she is in is lifted up, and thrown into the courtyard. The Mountain opens it up, and the dead pile up on the mother and her baby. On a nearby hill, the Night King views Harrenhal on the horizon. The shot pans, and shows the full magnitude of the army of the dead, having grown since King’s Landing.  
\- The Twins  
* Northern scouts return to Jon’s tent, where he looks over battle plans with Tyrion, Sansa, Daenerys, and Lord Royce. He tells them to prepare to set up camp in the castle, but they inform him of the Lannister presence. Most importantly, they tell him that Jaime Lannister has sent for him.  
* A party of Jon, Daenerys, Sansa, Tyrion, and Brienne arrives at the Twins. The gate is opened, and they advance into the castle. When they enter, they are confronted with the rotting bodies of House Frey. Jaime sits in Walder’s seat, and offers them as a parley; he says that his men found them when they entered the castle, and that the Starks should have the last word regarding their fate. Jon asks them to be thrown into the river, but inquires about the true meaning of his actions. He tells Jaime of the fate of King’s Landing, which does not seem to irk him. Sansa asks what he aims to get, and Jaime replies, saying his troops will allow Jon and Daenerys’s armies to make camp and even fight for them, just in exchange for fair treatment of his men and himself.  
* The party meets in a room to discuss his terms. Tyrion and Jon agree with his terms, but Daenerys and Sansa want Jaime and the Lannister men to be punished. They argue that they are ultimately inconsequential, and can be brushed aside by the dragons in an instant. However, Jon and Tyrion convince them to pardon the Lannister men. Daenerys wants Jaime to stand trial for his sins against her family, and Tyrion argues against her. Daenerys tells him that he is her hand and he must obey her; Jon and Sansa, not knowing much about Jaime, agree to a trial. The party goes to present their terms, and Daenerys shocked when she sees Yara. Yara tells the party how she got there, and informs them of Theon’s death. She defends Jaime, but Daenerys and Sansa are unswayed. Brienne, standing guard during the meeting, interjects. She vehemently defends Jaime’s honor, and tells them of how he saved her and helped her save Sansa. In the end, she convinces Sansa. This makes Daenerys relent, and they accept his terms. Jaime bends the knee, and Daenerys pardons him and all of his men. Jaime orders the guards to open the gates, and the party and Yara leave.  
* In the camp, Bran wargs into some ravens. They fly through the sky, and see the army of the dead approaching Harrenhal. He comes back, and tells Sam to notify Jon. Bran, alone in his ten, then wargs back to the battle. He sees the man with the sword on fire charge the Night King; after a long fight, the man is killed. Bran is shocked, but becomes even more shocked when the Night King looks at him, aware of his presence. Bran desperately tries to get out as the Night King approaches him, and is taken out right before he reaches him. Sam wakes him up, telling him he’s been gone for almost five hours, and was about to miss the feast.  
* Daenerys is in her tent when Jon walks in. Jon tells her he wants to have the marriage today, but Daenerys is wary of people knowing. She thinks it’ll be better if they announce it after the war; Jon disagrees and tells her it will boost morale. The two share a moment, and Daenerys admits her fear of both the battle coming ahead and ruling. Jon comforts her, and asks her to come to his tent. There, he reveals what he got from Gendry: sets of Targaryen armor, one half-red half-black for Jon, and one gleaming red for her.  
* From afar, Sansa and Arya watch Jon and Daenerys. Sansa admits that Daenerys has grown on her, and Arya tells Sansa that she should have believed her. Sansa admires how she can lead her army so bravely, compared to her, who sits back and watches the fight. Arya offers to teach her swordsmanship, which Sansa laughs off. Once again, they look at Jon and Daenerys walking out of the tent. Arya asks Sansa when she will find a suitor, to which Sansa replies never. The two laugh, and see how similar they are despite their seeming differences. Arya asks Sansa if she is coming to the feast, and they walk together.  
* The castle is a hub of activity, with the mood as festive as it was prior to the Red Wedding. Outside the castle, soldiers drink, sing, and dance. The few hundred remaining Dothraki celebrate, but the stoic Unsullied stand guard around the castle. Inside the keep, the celebrations are as raucous. Arya sits next to and talks with the Hound. Sansa enjoys a drink with Missandei and Gendry while Tyrion and Brienne catch up with Jaime. The three reminisce about their lives, and there is an obvious connection between Jaime and Brienne. The topic shifts to knighthood, and Tyrion asks why Brienne isn’t a knight. She says she hasn’t had anyone knight her yet; in response, Jaime knights Brienne, who begins to cry tears of happiness. To celebrate, they play a drinking game. However, it ends prematurely when Tyrion guesses Brienne is a virgin, causing her to leave in distress. Jaime gets up to go comfort her, but Tyrion asks him to wait. He apologizes for killing Tywin, but Jaime isn’t angry. He tells him how bad their family has been, and actually thanks him for it. Tyrion thanks Jaime, and says he is glad to see him. Tyrion goes and joins the other party, and the drinking continues.  
* Far away from the feast, Jon and Daenerys sit together in silence. They wait for a bit, and Sam arrives. There, by a weirwood, they marry. Sam congratulates them, but has to go take care of Little Sam. Left alone, the two kiss.  
* After drinking for a while, Missandei leaves to go find Daenerys. Gendry also leaves, and Arya follows him, leaving the Hound. Tyrion sees this and remarks to Sansa that her sister and Gendry would be quite the powerful couple, eliciting laughs from Sansa. The two share a moment, and Sansa tells Tyrion he’s a good man.  
* In her chambers, Brienne takes off her armor. She hears a knock, and tells whoever to stay out. However, the door opens, and Jaime stands in the doorway. He tells her that he missed her; Brienne apologizes for Cersei’s death. Jaime tells Brienne to not be sorry, and tells her of Cersei’s madness. He tells her he’s been chasing the wrong woman the entire time; the two begin to kiss. Jaime closes the door.  
* Arya follows Gendry to the smith, which is completely empty. Gendry begins refining his hammer and armor for the upcoming battle when Arya grabs his attention. She asks him why he is at the forge during a feast, and Gendry asks the same question back. Arya asks if he has ever had sex, to which he replies no. Arya says she wants to experience it before she dies, and the two make love.  
* In the woods, Jon and Daenerys still sit together. Drogon and Rhaegal arrive, and Rhaegal takes interest in Jon. Daenerys says that he likes Jon, and asks him whether he’s ever been in the sky by himself. She asks him to come with her; Jon, apprehensive over riding Rhaegal, initially refuses. Daenerys tells him of his innate ability to ride dragons due to his blood, finally convincing him. Daenerys gets onto Drogon, and flies off. Rhaegal extends his wing, and Jon climbs and flies off on him. Jon and Daenerys fly through the air, admiring the beauty of the landscape below. After a while, the two touch down near the feast.  
* The pair walks through the camp, with people addressing Jon and Daenerys as King and Queen. Jon remarks that they are beginning to warm up to her. In the keep, Jon tells Sam to gather the people to the keep because he has an announcement.  
* In the castle, Jon and Daenerys take the head seats. People pour in, with Jaime and Brienne returning along with Arya and Gendry. Daenerys locks eyes with Tyrion, who nods reassuringly. After most of the people have arrived, Daenerys calls for silence. She thanks them for their service and for their bravery against the dead. Jon, taking the reins, announces his true identity. It shocks almost everyone, and Bran verifies it. Daenerys announces that she and Jon will rule the Seven Kingdoms together as husband and wife, which is met by raucous applause. Chants of “King of them All” and “Queen of them All” break out, overwhelming the room.  
\- Harrenhal  
* The army of the dead arrives in Harrenhal. Viserion is perched up on the tower, and roars.  


9\. Ice and Fire  
\- The Trident  
* At midday, the full force of the Eyrie arrives in the new camp, which is in the process of being constructed. Lord Royce and Jon welcome them; Robin Arryn, now a strong young man, leads the forces. Overall, roughly 16,000 Vale men join the cause, putting the army of the living at roughly 23,000.  
* At a war council, an argument over tactics takes place. Sansa, Lord Royce, Robin, Yara, and Gendry want to fight on the defensive and fortify the camp. On the other hand, Tyrion, Jaime, Jon, Bran, and Daenerys want to catch the army of the dead as they cross the river. Daenerys reminds them of the Field of Fire, where a minuscule force of Targaryens defeated a Lannister-Gardener force ten times larger in a day with dragons. Jaime tells them that their scorpions have killed dragons larger than Viserion, and that they will be the key. Lastly, Tyrion informs them that Dorne is on the way. They ask him how they will impact the war without weaponry, so Tyrion tells them that he sent Daenerys’s fleet to Dorne filled to the brim with weapons after the Battle of Winterfell. After hearing this, the other side relents, and Jon and Jaime make battle plans. The armies are to meet at the crossing, with the army of the living fortifying their position above the riverbank. Jon and Daenerys will slow down the dead’s advance for as long as possible with Drogon and Rhaegal; meanwhile, archers will rain arrows down on the army of the dead and kill them as they cross and ascend the banks. To prevent Viserion from doing the same to the living, the Lannister men will be stationed on scorpions scattered throughout the battle field. When the dead do break through the initial defense, the cavalry will perform a pincer move in order to force the army of the dead in between the staunch defense of the living and the river. While the battle rages, soldiers will focus on the Night King, hoping to bring him and his army down before the living are overwhelmed. If the living are overwhelmed, they are to fall back to the newly constructed fortifications in front of the camp. Bran, Missandei, Sansa, Tyrion, Robin and Sam will all remain in the camp under the protection of 150 Unsullied, despite the protests of Tyrion and Robin.  
* Jon orders them out, but Daenerys stays inside. Jon helps her put on her armor, and he puts on his new armor. The two share one final touching moment and depart together.  
* Arya walks with Sansa, who will stay with Bran. Sansa wishes her luck in fighting, and the two embrace. Arya sees the Hound, and says goodbye to Sansa. She mocks the Hound over his brother’s two premature deaths, who resolves to kill the Mountain for a third and final time. Gendry joins them, and they walk to the front of the camp.  
* Inside the camp, Jaime visits Brienne in her tent. The two embrace, and Jaime assures her that they both will make it out.  
* Jon and Daenerys make their way to the head of the army. There, Drogon and Rhaegal land behind Jon and Daenerys. Jon makes a rousing speech to his soldiers while Daenerys makes one to the Dothraki and Unsullied. By the end, all of the soldiers are cheering. Jon and Daenerys climb on their respective dragons, and ascend into the sky. Sansa watches the army leave the camp, which is only defended by a few scorpions and the few Unsullied staying behind.  
* On a horse, the Mountain rides with Harrenhal in the background, with the army of the dead coming over a hill at his back. In the sky, the Night King rides atop Viserion.  
* In camp, Sansa and Tyrion walk into Bran’s tent. Bran welcomes them, but warns them of the danger of staying with him. They offer to protect him, but Bran rejects them. He tells them to leave, for the Night King will be there soon. Sansa remains steadfast, but Bran can do nothing. He wargs.  
* In another tent, Sam and Missandei have a heart to heart over their lost loved ones. Sam cradles Little Sam in his arms, and Missandei admires him. Robin informs them the army is leaving, and they follow him to Bran’s tent.  
* On the field, Jaime sees the army of the dead and Viserion coming over the horizon. He orders them to get into formation and ready the scorpions. Brienne, standing next to him, grabs hold of his hand. Arya, Gendry, and the Hound help position a scorpion and move closer to the front. Jaime greets them, and reminds the Hound that his brother is in the ranks of the dead. As a retort, he reminds her that Cersei is in there too, shaking Jaime up.  
* On the dragons, Jon and Daenerys fly higher into the sky. They break the clouds, and the two remain in silence except for the wind. On Viserion, the Night King flies upwards. He also breaks through the clouds, and locks eyes with Jon. Jon tells Daenerys to avoid Viserion’s fire, but to try and knock the Night King off. The three begin to fly towards each other.  
* Below the clouds, the army of the dead marches closer, lead by the Mountain. They begin to cross the river, with wights falling down onto the water and being used as bridges, similar to how to got past the trench in Winterfell. Jaime orders the first volley of arrows to be shot, which kills many wights. Tension rises as the dead march on, arrows raining onto their ranks. Looking up at the clouds, Jaime sees flashes of orange and blue.  
* In the sky, the Second Dance of Dragons occurs. In something akin to a joust, the dragons fly at each other, each trying to kill the other’s rider. The three fly past each other, with Drogon successfully tearing a gash in Viserion. The three slow down, and ready for another joust. The Night King takes a spear, and throws it while Viserion charges. It makes contact with Rhaegal, but ultimately cannot break his armor. Rhaegal and Drogon tear into Viserion even more, forcing the Night King down. Jon tells Daenerys he will follow him, and tells Daenerys to burn the dead.  
* On the battlefield, archers rain arrows into the dead. They advance slowly but surely, losing thousands along the way. They eventually get roughly a quarter of a mile away, and stop. Jaime is puzzled, but suddenly Brienne yells for them to get down. Viserion plunges through the clouds, burning hundreds of soldiers. He burns multiple scorpions as bolts whizz by. Jaime urges the soldiers to stay in formation, but some start to break into a retreat. He looks forward, and sees the army of the dead charging with the Mountain leading them. Jaime locks eyes with Lord Royce, waiting on the flank with the rest of the cavalry. Lord Royce understands, and prepares the cavalry for a charge. The two sides both break into the charge. As they charge, Drogon and Rhaegal break through the clouds, with Rhaegal chasing Viserion and Drogon joining the charging cavalry. Meanwhile, the army of the living retreats.  
* The cavalry meets the army of the dead near the banks of the river, with Daenerys leading the charge on Drogon. The cavalry initially cuts through the army of the dead and pushes to the banks of the river, but eventually the fight devolves into chaos. On the ground, a knight fights wights and kills many. He is riding his horse when he suddenly is decapitated by the Mountain. The Mountain, the only member of the dead wearing armor and a helmet, makes eye contact with Lord Royce. The two charge at each other, and they each make contact. Lord Royce’s sword doesn’t penetrate the Mountain’s armor; however, Lord Royce is impaled and taken off his horse. He bleeds out as fire comes pouring down around him.  
* Above the army of the living, Viserion torches numerous men. A scorpion shot whizzes past, and the Night King destroys the scorpion. He continues his rampage on Viserion’s back, but sees Jon behind him on Rhaegal. He takes off, with Jon in pursuit.  
* Jaime looks around and sees Brienne and Yara, and the three start running. The scene is absolute chaos, as soldiers scramble to make it back to the fortifications in front of the camp. Jaime sees a scorpion crew desperately trying to rotate their scorpion before they are all burned by the Night King. Arya, Gendry, and the Hound desperately try to avoid the fire. After a couple of close shaves, they dive into a crater and witness the destruction. Arya and Gendry are shocked, but the Hound gets them to keep moving. Eventually, the army of the living is able to make it back to the fortifications in front of camp; the Night King, preoccupied with avoiding Jon, is forced to ascend on Viserion. Utilizing the temporary calm, Jaime rallies the troops. He boosts their morale, and readies them for the impending battle with the dead.  
* On the banks of the river, cavalrymen are torn down by the Mountain. Daenerys burns thousands of wights, but eventually the cavalrymen are overwhelmed. She touches down in front of the army of the dead, and Drogon roars menacingly. The Mountain raises the cavalry and orders the dead to advance, and their charge begins. Daenerys ascends, and burns as many wights as possible.  
* In the sky, the clouds cover almost everything. Jon cannot see anything, and only hears the ominous roars of Viserion. Suddenly, Rhaegal is scratched by Viserion, tearing a hole in his armor. This happens a few more times until Jon is able to come to his senses. As the Night King comes in for another run, Rhaegal tail whips Viserion as he flies by, partially ripping off his lower jaw. Viserion and the Night King disappear, and a pained roar sounds. In the clouds, Jon looks ahead determined.  
* The army of the living, back in formation thanks to Jaime’s leadership, begins to fire on the army of the dead, about a quarter of a mile away.  
* In the tent, Sam holds his trusty crossbow while Robin sharpens his sword. Sansa looks at Bran worryingly, and Missandei prays. Tyrion paces back and forth, and asks Sam when he sent the ravens to Dorne. Sam answers him, and Tyrion calculates that they should be here now.  
* On the battlefield, more and more dead are killed. Daenerys burns them from behind while they are shot by arrows in the front.  
* Finally, we see where Bran wargs. A man with blonde hair, living in a primitive house with his son, cooks food. Suddenly, he goes stiff. He turns around, and it is revealed that it is the Night King.  
* The Night King, riding Viserion, waits in the clouds. He charges again, and Viserion is hit once more. However, this time Jon chases the Night King as he leaves. Rhaegal grabs ahold of Viserion’s leg, and begins to rip it off. The Night King takes out a spear, but Jon throws a dragonglass dagger at him, forcing him to dodge and let go of the spear. The Night King flies higher into the sky.  
* On the ground, the army of the dead finally is about to reach the living. Gendry, Arya, Yara, and the Hound stand together while Jaime and Brienne ride on horseback. Jaime gives a rousing speech, and the living brace for impact. The two armies collide, and the battle begins. Towering above the rest of the dead is the Mountain, who has some of the dead cavalry riding by his side.  
* In the sky, Viserion continues to ascend. Jon, losing his breath, tells Rhaegal to let go. He finally, lets go, but not before ripping off a chunk of Viserion’s leg. The two descend, with the Night King in pursuit. Now, Viserion is the one scratching and clawing at Rhaegal, nearly killing Jon. In the air, the two dragons become locked in a fight. They punch through the clouds, wrestling and spitting fire at one another; before they hit the ground, they separate and land softly. Jon disembarks and fights the surrounding wights, while the dragons begin to fight each other on the ground.  
* Jaime and Brienne, fighting wights together, see the two dragons fighting on the ground. Jaime locates an abandoned scorpion sitting near the fight, and gets Brienne to come with him and go towards the scorpion.  
* In the air, Daenerys sees the two dragons fighting. She wants to go help, but sees the living struggling against the dead. She hardens her resolve, and resumes torching the dead.  
* Some wights manage to sneak behind the lines and enter the camp unnoticed. The group, sitting in the tent, hears noises. Suddenly, three wights burst through the entrance. Sam, in shock misses his crossbow shot; however, Tyrion and Robin kill them. Robin says they need Dorne now.  
* On a hill overlooking the battle, Randym Martell rides past his soldiers. The entire force of Dorne, almost 25,000 strong, stands behind him. He gives a rousing speech, and the Dornishmen charge.  
* While on Viserion’s back, The Night King sees the Dornishmen. He shifts the back half of his army to deal with them, who form up. Meanwhile, Rhaegal and Viserion are evenly matched. Rhaegal is able to grab hold of Viserion’s neck, and bites down. However, Viserion, being a white walker, cannot be killed. He shakes him off and knocks Rhaegal over. Viserion, standing over Rhaegal, burns a hole in Rhaegal’s armor and shoots fire at him. This wounds Rhaegal, who is barely able to stand up. When he does, Viserion bites his neck and throws it to the ground, killing him. Victorious, Viserion stands over Rhaegal’s body and roars, with Jon watching in horror. The Night King sees Jon and commands Viserion to burn him. Nearby, Jaime has Brienne help him load the scorpion while he defends her. He kills a wight and realizes it is Cersei, deeply shocking him. She loads it, and after Brienne gets Jaime to snap out of it, the two switch roles, with Jaime aiming the scorpion. As the fire comes out of Viserion’s throat, a scorpion bolt shoots through Viserion’s eye, coming out the other. He falls down in a heap with the Night King and shatters, revealing Jaime and Brienne at the scorpion. Daenerys, seeing Rhaegal die, goes into a rampage.  
* Jon runs towards the Night King, who is left dazed by his fall. He recovers just in time, and the two duel. Fire surrounds them both as they fight, as Daenerys burns all wights near Rhaegal, including the dead dragon itself. The Night King knocks Jon down with a punch. Wights spring up in between him and Jon, and he leaves to go towards Bran. Jon gets up, and starts cutting the wights protecting the Night King down.  
* Meanwhile, the army of the living is pushed back closer to the camp by the forces lead by the Mountain. At the same time, the Dornish army meets the army of the dead in the field.  
* The Night King starts  
* Arya, the Hound, Gendry, and Yara fight together. They are surrounded by wights. Not prepared to die, they push through and break into the camp. Arya tells the Hound to come with them, but he says that he has unfinished business, and continues slaying wights. Arya, Yara, and Gendry run through the camp, now the site of small skirmishes between the Unsullied and dead. They run towards Bran’s tent, which the living have formed a ring around. They get through, and find the group. Bran, still warged, tells them that they must go because “he” is coming. The group, consisting of Arya, Gendry, Yara, Robin, Sansa, Missandei, Sam, and Tyrion, runs out of the tent. Arya and Gendry kill the wights attacking them, and make it to another nearby tent.  
* Jaime and Brienne fight together, when the Night King appears, walking towards the camp. They go to fight him; the three duel, with the Night King evenly matching the two knights. Eventually, he disarms Brienne. Jaime, knowing he cannot win, pushes Brienne away and attacks the Night King by himself. The Night King easily defeats him, stabbing him through the heart. The Night King leaves, progressing further towards camp. Jaime dies in front of Brienne, still on the ground. She cries out, and goes to mourn over his body. The calls of a soldier pull her out of her state as the living fully retreat to the camp.  
* In the battlefield, Jon cuts through wights as Daenerys burns a path for him. As Daenerys flies above him on Drogon, she is hit by an arrow in the chink of her armor. She coughs, and begins to slide off Drogon. Jon, behind her, sees her fall off of Drogon. He decides whether to follow her, or keep following the Night King. Going against his duty, Jon runs to Daenerys. Drogon also notices and stops immediately and lands; Jon rushes over there, and Drogon protects Daenerys while she lies on the ground.  
* Daenerys, with the arrow still in her, tries to get up but cannot. Her eyesight begins to fade, but then she sees Jon. Jon reaches her and cradles her in his arms as the battle rages around him and Drogon kills approaching wights. They share one final moment, and Daenerys asks her to kill her to ensure she doesn’t become one of the dead. Jon plunges Longclaw into her, and she dies in his arms. As he pulls out the sword, it turns alight. Jon’s face hardens, and he climbs an enraged Drogon as the Dornish army breaks past him. Drogon roars extremely loudly and takes flight.  
* The dead, now sandwiched between the camp and the Dornish army, make one final push to get into the camp. The Mountain leads the cavalry’s charge into the camp.  
* Inside a tent, Arya, Gendry, Robin, Tyrion, and Yara all fight wights. Gendry saves Robin, but is caught off guard and sustains a stab wound. Tyrion fights two wights; he kills one, but the other one knocks him out. Sam, Sansa, and Missandei avoid wights, and Robin saves them. However, a wight knocks Robin to the ground and is about to stab him when Sam shoots the wight with his crossbow.  
* On horseback, the Mountain slays numerous soldiers before horse his horse has its leg cut off, falling to the ground. He tumbles to the ground while his wights fight men around him. After he gets up, he sees the Hound, standing with a bloody sword from killing the his horse. Cleganebowl happens; the Mountain takes multiple hits, but none pierce his armor. He knocks his brother to the ground and gouges his eyes out; the Hound, having knocked the Mountain’s helmet off in the fight, stabs him through the eye with a dagger. The Mountain stumbles backwards, and shatters. The Hound, finally at rest, dies.  
* The Night King enters the camp as his army is decimated behind him; as he walks, it switches in between the present and the past, with the man being dragged by the children of the forest. He walks towards Bran’s tent, around which soldiers and wights fight to the death. Meanwhile, Jon flies towards them on Drogon, burning all of the dead in his way. The living around the tent are eventually killed, but Jon arrives on Drogon and burns them all, lighting the tent on fire. Jon dismounts from Drogon, who defends the tent from wights, and stands by Bran and Brienne. The Night King, impervious to fire, walks past Drogon and enters the tent. Brienne and Jon, the only defenders left, go to kill him, but the Night King proves their equal. He stabs Brienne in the sword-arm and knocks her out. Jon, with Lightbringer, attacks the Night King. In an evenly matched duel, the two clash until Jon gets the upper hand. He brings Lightbringer down on the Night King’s sword multiple times, eventually shattering it with a blow. Jon tries stabbing the Night King, but the Night King sidesteps him. Pulling out a dagger, he stabs Jon, twisting the dagger through his body. He puts Jon on his knees, telling him that he fought well in an extremely scratchy voice. The Night King looks up, and walks to Bran.  
* As the Night King walks to Bran, it flips between the Night King and the Children of the Forest walking towards the Night King. The Night King brings the dagger down, and it is paralleled with the Children of the Forest bringing the dragonglass dagger down. The Night King then stabs Bran, but there is no parallel. The Night King looks down, and sees his hand starting to crack. Bran’s eyes go back to normal, and he looks at the Night King. The Night King’s blue eyes roll back, coming back down as green eyes as he looks at Bran. Jon yells, and swings Lightbringer at the Night King. He explodes, but it is unclear whether Jon or Bran killed him. Bran looks at Jon, and disintegrates into dust, blowing away in the wind.  
* All around the battlefield, wights fall down dead. The men fighting the wights in the camp watch as the dead collapse, all of them dying in one fell swoop. In the field, Randym fights multiple wights; one by one, they fall down dead. By the end, the few thousand living soldiers are the only ones left in the camp, while the Dornishmen walk through the field, covered in blood and death.  
* In the tent, Brienne gets up slowly. She sees Jon, now trembling and clutching his side. He falls, and she runs to his aid. In the other tent, Arya and Sam tends to Gendry’s wounds while Yara and Missandei help Tyrion up. Robin breaks into tears, having slain the wight of Lord Royce during the battle and only now realizing it. Tyrion regains full consciousness, and is surprised he is not dead. They leave Robin to mourn and exit the tent, and see Brienne helping Jon out. Yara goes to help out the wounded, while Tyrion, Sam Missandei, Arya, and Sansa run to Jon. San helps Brienne hold him, and Jon’s pain eases. They ask about Daenerys and Bran, and in a raspy voice Jon says he failed both, breaking down into tears. Missandei breaks down, and Tyrion goes to comfort her. Meanwhile, Arya and Sansa hold Jon, and the siblings cry together.  


10\. The Iron Throne  
\- The Trident  
* The surviving living prepare for a massive funeral in which the body of every dead is burnt. Missandei, Jon, and Tyrion stand by Daenerys’s body in silence. Tyrion and Missandei exit, leaving Jon alone. Jon, supported by a cane, kisses her forehead. He limps outside the tent and motions for the guards to take her.  
* At the funeral, there is no speech. The surviving members of the living walk up and set their respective pyres alight. Sansa sheds a tear as she lights Bran’s, while Gendry comforts Arya as the Hound burns. Brienne sobs as she lights Jaime’s pyre, with Tyrion watching his brother silently while tears run down his face. Robin watches solemnly as Lord Royce burns. The survivors depart slowly, each leaving on their own time. Jon, the last one left at the funeral, notices that Daenerys isn’t burning. Behind him, Drogon lands. Drogon gives a sad roar to Jon; Jon unclasps his armor. Drogon picks Daenerys up gently with his claws and flies east.  
* Jon finally leaves the funeral, slowly limping towards the council meeting. Along the way, he sees the survivors, who all call him King. He acknowledges them and walks to his tent, where the council meeting is held.  
* At the council, Tyrion, Sansa, and Randym wait. They welcome him, and Jon thanks Randym for his aid. They discuss what to do, with the group looking towards Jon for guidance. Jon, war-weary and heartbroken, offers none. Tyrion, observing Jon’s condition, takes over the role of lead. He says that the army of the living must rest after two massive battles on either side of a grueling march. On the other hand, Randym wants to march to King’s Landing as soon as possible in order to seat Jon and reign in the chaos in the South, having only brought minimal supplies. Sansa appeases Randym, assuring him that the Northmen and Knights of the Vale will not burden their resources and instead leave, finally leading him to agree to Tyrion’s plan.  
* The council ends, and they all go their separate ways. Tyrion, walking to Missandei’s tent, notices the Hand of the Queen pin on his chest. He arrives at Missandei’s tent, and casts it off before he enters. Tyrion walks in, and Missandei mourns the loss of Daenerys. Tyrion comforts her, and asks what she plans to do. She intends to return to Naath, but Tyrion objects, telling Missandei that he needs her to remain in Westeros.  
* Jon is helped back to his tent by Sansa. In Jon’s tent, the two sit in silence. Jon breaks the silence and surprises her when he tells her his intention to abdicate the throne. He says that despite succumbing to the wishes of others his whole life, his loved ones always die; by not doing anything on his own accord, he has only discovered pain and regret. He opens up and tells her about Ygritte, telling Sansa that he didn’t even mention it to Daenerys. Sansa asks if he will be the King of the North, and Jon places the power in her hands.  
* All the way on the riverbank, Arya compares Needle with her new dagger near an abandoned rowboat. Gendry brings her some soup, but she rejects it. He sits on a rock next to her, and gets her attention. Gendry, finally realizing the power and responsibility he will have as Lord of the Stormlands, asks Arya if she will help him. As a Stark, she would help unite the people behind Gendry; in addition, she would be a great lady; finally, Gendry admits his love for her. He proposes to her, asking her to be the Lady of the Stormlands. Arya, shocked, tells Gendry that she loves him, but can’t accept the offer: it’s just not her. Gendry, crestfallen at the rejection, gets up to leave. As he gets up, Arya says he’ll be a great ruler.  
* Yara walks to the riverbank, and Gendry goes to leave. Yara says it isn’t necessary; she tells Arya that she has come to say goodbye. Before Yara leaves, Arya asks her whether the Iron Fleet remains at King’s Landing, and Yara informs her that most of it was destroyed in the attack save for a few abandoned ships. Arya and Yara say goodbye, and Yara leaves for the Iron Islands on the abandoned rowboat. The music swells, and the screen goes black.  
\- King’s Landing  
* The Dornish army along with a small contingency of Northmen and Vale soldiers arrive in King’s Landing. They find the gates agape, with some wildfire still burning despite the fact that snow falls in the city. As the army makes its way through the city, they witness the degree of destruction. Survivors scavenge through the ruins, screaming for their families and looking for lost personal belongings. Brienne, Gendry, Arya, Robin, Sam, Sansa, Missandei, Tyrion, Randym, and Jon ride behind the army.  
* Finally, the army makes it to the Red Keep. They allow the party to pass through, which enter together save Gendry, who lets the group know he is going to Fleabottom. In the Red Keep, the party separates.  
* Arya, alone and stoic, goes to the room of her dancing lessons with Sirio. She pulls out Needle, and leaves it on the floor. She thanks him and leaves silently.  
* In Fleabottom, Gendry views the sheer devastation of the city. Every single house is collapsed, with the dead still in place. He dismounts and touches one, and it crumbles into ash, carried away by the wind. He walks to the blacksmith, and views the crumbled remains of his childhood home. Despite hating the city, tears well up in his eyes.  
* Sansa, rather than going to the throne room, goes to her old quarters at King’s Landing. Brienne initially follows her, but she dismisses her. She finds her room untouched, except for the belongings strewn about her bed. She sits on her bed, and notices the doll Ned gave to her. She picks it up, the doll covered in ash, and it falls apart in her hands. Her face hardens, and she gets up off the bed.  
* Brienne climbs up the White Sword tower and finds it partially destroyed, with the roof and two walls missing. She looks around for a book, and finally finds it. She looks around the ruined tower, finally finding a book on the ground. She picks it up and keeps hold of it.  
* Tyrion enters the quarters of the Hand, his previous residence in King’s Landing. The room is partially collapsed, but the table remains perfectly intact. After touring the room, Tyrion arrives at the table. He strokes the table, and readjusts the chairs to his liking.  
* Sansa walks in, telling Tyrion she thought he’d be there. Tyrion tells her that a brand new population of King’s Landing might not despise him, so he might have to prepare to be Hand. He says that Jon will be a good and just king, but Sansa cuts him off. She informs him of Jon’s decision to abdicate the Iron Throne, but Tyrion is puzzled over the succession. Sansa tells him that there will be a council, and that the Lords of Westeros will decide a new king. Tyrion asks who is fit, and Sansa tells him that he is. She says that she will help install Tyrion as king, but only if the North is granted independence. After thinking a long while, Tyrion accepts her terms; however, he tells her that should Jon decide to not abdicate the throne, Tyrion will support Jon’s claim.  
* The party reunites in the throne room, all observing the Iron Throne. The room, the roof mostly collapsed and pillars cracked, is a shadow of its former self. Jon, with a less pronounced limp, walks to the the Throne, with the party waiting in front of it. Jon walks up to it, putting his hand on the armrest. Randym says that as a Targaryen, Jon has his support. Robin agrees, along with Gendry, Sam, and Tyrion. Sansa remains silent, and the group looks at her, expecting an oath of fealty. Instead, Jon speaks: he tells them he is abdicating the Throne. Everyone except Sansa and Tyrion is shocked, but Jon explains his reasoning. Jon says that he is crippled, and will not bear any children. He will go North, and reside with his people. As the last true heir, there is no heir apparent to the Throne after him; however, Sansa, citing the history books, proposes a council to elect the next king. They all agree, and it is decided.  
* After a time skip, the council meets in the dragon pit, with each of the Seven Kingdoms being represented. King’s Landing is gloomy, with the clouds and falling snow casting darkness over the ruined city. Gendry represents the Stormlands, Edmure represents the Riverlands, Sam represents the Reach, Randym represents Dorne, Robin represents the Vale, Tyrion and Missandei, at Tyrion’s request, represent the Westerlands, and Sansa, Jon, and Arya represent the North.  
* Sam takes the lead, and introduces the problem. Without Jon, the succession of the throne becomes a problem. Thus, the rulers of each of the Seven Kingdoms have met. Sam says that they will have a vote, and asks the candidates to make their case. Edmure, Robin, and Randym all make their case, while Gendry, Sansa, and Sam decline to press for the throne. Each claimant receives no vote other than their own, leading to deadlock.  
* Finally, Sansa suggests that Tyrion be named king, and makes a case for him herself. The lords agree, with even Randym Martell assenting reluctantly. However, Tyrion does not accept, initially shocking Sansa. Instead, he highlights the problem with the Seven Kingdoms in the first place. He asks them how they can expect him to be a good ruler when the seat of power over a continent that spreads from Sunspear to the Wall is in ruin, with no realistic path to rebuilding it. He tells them the logistical issues of having one unified kingdom without an army, or any means to collect taxes. In essence, Tyrion says that the new king is set up to fail. Instead of having one ruler, Tyrion suggests that the kingdom break up, going back to the original Seven Kingdoms.  
* The group agrees but acknowledges the problems of his plan: the Stormlands and the Reach have no clear ruler, and are each on the cusp of civil wars; additionally, the Westerlands are under the rule of a Lannister, a family that will not take kindly to Tyrion’s return to the Rock; finally, the Crownlands and King’s Landing, both extremely valuable despite their current desolate condition, will become hotly-disputed territory.  
* To remedy the issues in the Reach and Stormlands, Robin offers the Vale’s support to Sam and Gendry for both saving his life in the Battle of Ice and Fire; Gendry graciously accepts, but Sam does not. Sam says that he will not rule the Reach, it instead being ruled by his sister Talla. They question her experience, but assures them that she will govern the Reach well with her mother’s counsel. Sam, on the other hand, wishes to resume his training to become a maester in Oldtown. Robin extends his support to his family, and Sansa offers support also. The deal is struck, with Gendry selected to rule the Stormlands with backing from the Vale, and Talla ruling the Reach with backing from the Vale and the North.  
* When the discussion shifts to the Westerlands, they ask Tyrion what he will do. Tyrion decides to leave Casterly Rock and the Westerlands to whichever relative lives there, deciding that he will not rule a population who despises him. He argues to leave the Westerlands be; they have no army, no power, and little of the wealth they had previously remains. Tyrion resolves to instead go North and decide what to do with his life there.  
* Finally, the debate shifts to the fate of the Crownlands. Edmure argues that the Riverlands should have it, but Gendry argues that the Stormlands should have it. To settle the dispute, Tyrion shows off his diplomatic prowess once again. He decides to split the Crownlands evenly between the Riverlands and the Stormlands, but does not give the potential gem of King’s Landing to anyone. Instead, it will follow the example of many cities such as Braavos, and become the first free city of Westeros. Tyrion puts the control of the city in the hands of Missandei, who he gives the remaining Unsullied to in order to protect the city. Tyrion secures a payment from each of the Seven Kingdoms to the city to rebuild it, and the result is agreed upon.  
* Finally, the plan is set. The Iron Throne is to be no more, and the Seven Kingdoms are to be independent; the fertile Crownlands are to be split between the Stormlands and the Riverlands, and King’s Landing is to be made into a free city. The party agrees to the terms, and it is set in stone.  
* On the docks of King’s Landing, Arya walks to her boat. She runs into Gendry, who walks up to her to say goodbye. He is somewhat awkward in his farewell, but finally Arya kisses him. She tells him that she’ll reconsider his proposal after her adventure. The two kiss one last time, and say farewell. On the pier, Arya prepares her boat for departure. Jon and Sansa walk up, also coming to say goodbye. They ask where she’ll go, and she tells them of her plan to sail west of Westeros. Sansa and Jon wish her good luck, and they and Arya embrace for one final time. Before she gets on her rowboat, however, Jon pulls out Needle and asks if Arya is forgetting anything. Arya, seeing Jon holding Needle, finally breaks; she runs back to him and hugs him one last time. As Arya and Jon part, Needle by her side again, Jon reminds her of both her Stark blood, and her first lesson.  
\- Winterfell  
* Sansa, Jon, Tyrion and Brienne arrive at the newly erected gates of Winterfell. The snow is thick, and winter has set in. Despite this, however, there is a feeling of happiness, a dream of spring in the air.  
* In her quarters, Brienne takes the Book of Brothers out. She sets it on her desk, takes off her armor, and flips to Jaime’s page. While a tear wells up in her eye, she begins to write.  
* In the Great Hall, Sansa, Tyrion, and Jon are alone. Jon tells Sansa that she’ll be a good ruler; Sansa asks him to stay, but Jon rejects her pleas and tells her of his decision to go North of the Wall. They embrace, and wish each other good luck in a heartfelt goodbye.  
* Tyrion, standing silently in the room during the conversation and after Jon leaves, is summoned by Sansa after she sits on her makeshift throne. She tells him she has something for him, and presents him with a new Hand of the Queen badge. He pins it on, and accepts her offer.  
\- Westeros  
* After a time jump, Sam, having been instituted as the maester of Winterfell due to the shortage of maesters, writes his account of the War of the Five King’s and the time after Robert Baratheon’s death while Little Sam walks about the room. Sansa walks in and asks for a cough soothing concoction before her coronation. While looking for it, Sansa admires the book’s ornate details and writing. He gives her the concoction, which she drinks. Sansa thanks him and, interested in the book, asks him what the name of the book is. He replies: “A Song of Ice and Fire”.  
* The Stark theme swells. The endings of the Stark children are shown. Arya, sitting in the captain’s quarters of a ship, gets up. Jon, arriving at Castle Black, dismounts from his horse as the gates open, still burdened by his limp. The doors to the Great Hall of Winterfell open, and Sansa is behind them. Arya walks through the ship, with her crew hard at work below deck. Sansa enters the Great Hall flanked by Northmen from all houses. Jon walks through Castle Black, with wildlings preparing to move North of the Wall. Ghost is waiting for him, and Jon reunites. Arya makes it above the deck, and goes to the front of the ship. Sansa goes to the newly made throne and takes a seat. Arya, leaning on the railing of the ship, looks out onto the horizon. At Castle Black, the gate opens, and Jon and Ghost walk through, with the wildlings following them. On the throne, Sansa, flanked by Tyrion, her Hand, and Brienne, the Lord Commander of her Queensguard, has Tyrion place the Crown of Iron on her head, and they chant Queen in the North. On Arya’s boat, the camera pans from watching Arya look at the sunset to the flag, which has the Stark sigil. The gate outside the wall to Castle Black opens. Jon and Ghost exit along with the remainder of the wildlings, and the Stark theme ends. Jon, their leader, rides North with the sun shining down on him. The camera pans to show his true people, and the theme swells. The credits roll.

Epilogue: The Age of Peace 

Summary  
* Following what would later be known as the Council of Kings, Westeros resided in a period of relative peace for almost five generations, with each of the Seven Kingdoms settling back in peacefully. 

In Dorne, Randym Martell returned a hero; however, the politics and wars further North left Dorne unscathed, and extremely powerful. The Long Winter was ultimately inconsequential to Dorne, with the relative peace in years before allowing them to dip into their unused food storage. The Martells would lead Dorne unopposed through the Age of Peace, with no other major happenings. 

With support of the Vale and the North, insurgent forces vying for power in the Reach were destroyed or surrendered quickly, and Talla Tarly was placed in power with her mother Melessa serving as regent. Eventually, houses loyal to House Tyrell pledged to House Tarly, and the Tarly’s became the royal house in the Reach. The kingdom’s depleted stores of grain meant that the Long Winter was devastating to the small folk of the Reach; discontentment with the Tarlys grew over their dealing with the winter and general affairs, and the Hightowers and Redwyne began a conspiracy to unseat them. 

In the Stormlands, Gendry met much less opposition. Most houses of the Stormlands were eager to accept a new Baratheon as their king instead of going to war; the few houses that did vie for power were crushed by the combined forces of the Stormlands and Vale, leaving Gendry as the undisputed king of the Stormlands. The Long Winter was not as devastating to the Stormlands, as their Eastward location meant they were able to buy supplies from Essos. Although the small folk were fed, the kingdom incurred serious debt, forcing the Stormlands to become reliant on the North and Vale. 

Under Martyn Lannister, the son of the deceased Kevan Lannister, the Westerlands never recovered from the loss of their armies and gold during the War of Ice and Fire. However, the Lannisters managed to ease some of the losses by bolstering trade with the Reach, Riverlands, and Stormlands during the Long Winter. Using steel instead of gold, the Westerlands were able to bear the winter by trading for food. The Lannisters maintained their power over the Westerlands throughout the Age of Peace, but always thirsted for more. In a bid for power, the Lannisters allied themselves with House Hightower and Redwyne at the end of the Age of Peace. 

In the Riverlands, Edmure Tully remained in control of what came to be known as the “ravaged kingdom”. Robert’s Rebellion, the War of the Five Kings, and the War of Ice and Fire had left an indelible mark on the kingdom. However, Edmure strengthened the Tully’s hold on the Riverlands through his rapport with the small folk, easily assimilating Frey loyalists. This proved crucial when the Long Winter set in, decimating the population of the Riverlands. However, Edmure’s descendants grew more and more hostile towards their previous allies in the Starks and Arryns. 

In King’s Landing, Missandei was able to start the reconstruction of the city using the payments from each kingdom. First, the port was established, bringing in an influx of immigrants from Essos, including powerful bankers and spice-mongers seeking to buy up abandoned land and gain power and influence. Missandei, to share the burden of ruling, created a council of elected nobles. She presided over the council, keeping their greed in check. Despite widespread famine in the city during the Long Winter, the city steadily grew. However, Missandei died of fever during the winter, allowing corruption to fester unchecked. 

After the Tarlys and Gendry were accepted, Robin rode back to the Vale. Forming an alliance with Sansa and the North, Robin became an effective leader. The Vale, with most of its resources unspent, outlasted the Long Winter ensuing after the attack of the White Walkers. Robin, in a marriage pact with Sansa, had one Stark child and two Arryns, ensuring the Stark-Arryn alliance would last for generations to come.

In the North, Sansa ruled with the complete backing of the North. The Long Winter, although devastating in the war-torn North, did not illicit discontentment over Sansa’s rule; in fact, her clever political maneuvering ensured the North made the best of their situation. With unconditional support, Sansa was able to mold the kingdom into her vision. Under Sansa, the North became the most powerful of the Seven Kingdoms, boasting a centralized army, a respectable navy, and the best tacticians. Sansa married Robin in a cunning political move devised by Tyrion, who influenced Robin to allow the firstborn son be a Stark, thus allowing the Stark line to survive all the while strengthening the North. Tyrion, meanwhile, started House Lannister of the Last Hearth in his old age. 

In the Iron Islands, Yara assumes power from Aeron Greyjoy, who had ruled the Iron Islands in place of Euron. As her first act, she allies the Iron Islands with the North; the Ironborn go back to their old ways, but instead solely raid the Westerlands and Reach.

In the true North, Jon leads the wildlings to Hardhome. They set in for the Long Winter, and only a third survive. He settles the land, the threat of white walkers no more, and establishes trade with the Soutthern Kingdoms. In his old age, Jon leaves the wildlings, who elect a new leader in his stead, and returns to Winterfell, where he remains with Sansa until his death.

In Essos, news of the dissolving of the Seven Kingdoms reaches fairly slowly; however, news of the slave uprisings led by Daenerys spreads like wildfire. Revolts in Essosi cities such as Volantis and Pentos created chaos on the continent, leading to a mass exodus of powerful magnates to King’s Landing. The religion of R’hllor spread throughout the continent, and the overthrown governments were turned into theocracies in his name.


End file.
